Dieux réincarnés
by hp29
Summary: "Lorsque le jour viendra où les 10 majeurs seront réincarnés, le monde sera en grand danger". Voilà ce que dit un oracle aux trois adolescents que sont Senusnet Damkina, Luna Lovegood et Gabrielle Ackermann. Quelques années plus tard, Senusnet et Gabrielle viennent rejoindre Luna à Poudlard, la période de grand danger vient d'arrivé... (Luna et Harry enfin Senusnet sont ensemble)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Regarde moi, reviens moi !**

La jolie blonde était aux anges. Elle avait enfin eu des nouvelles de Senusnet, elle attendait cette lettre depuis quelques jours déjà et frissonna de plaisir. Sur son doux visage rêveur s'étirait un sourire grand comme le monde, ce qui en étonna plus d'un. La petite Luna que tout le monde connaissait allait bientôt changer de visage… Elle avait tellement hâte de le revoir ! Ça faisait deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et lui manquait terriblement. Il allait enfin revenir, elle allait enfin profiter de sa présence et… D'autre chose aussi. Elle était extatique.

Les tables voisines et les élèves qui y mangeaient regardaient étrangement la blondinette qui était toujours dans les nuages. Personne ne connaissait son correspondant, elle n'en n'avait jamais parler, elle ne l'avait jamais mentionner, à croire qu'ils rêvaient tous. La seule chose qui attestait bien de son existence était les lettres qui étaient envoyés chaque semaine. Lorsqu'elle lisait ces fameuses lettres, le plus souvent dans son dortoir et qu'elle était espionnée par ses camarades de dortoir, elle laissait sa joie éclater. Ses camarades avaient fait du bon boulot. C'est à dire elles l'avaient raconté à tout ceux qui voulait bien l'entendre, et le bouche à l'oreille avait fait le reste. Les ragots avaient déclarés leurs indépendances, sans que cela ne gêne la principale concernée, enfin pas tout à fait : les rumeurs toujours plus mauvaises les unes que les autres lui faisait du mal. Elle avait donc besoin du soutient et de réconfort permanent de Senusnet, qui d'ailleurs le lui donnait bien volontiers.

Ils c'étaient rencontrés il y a quelques années de ça en Égypte lorsqu'elle était partie avec son père à la chasse aux nargoles. Elle avait 9 ans, et lui aussi, elle le lui avait demandé à la suite de sa grande frayeur. Ils avaient suivis des pistes jusqu'au souk du Caire, et là ils avaient rencontré un jeune homme étrange. Une beauté qui coupait le souffle même s'il avait l'air de n'avoir que 10 ans. Il faisait retourné pas mal de monde derrière lui et en était parfaitement conscient. Cependant, personne n'osait l'approcher non seulement parce que tout le monde connaissait sa mère et à cause aussi de son aura déployer écrasante. Il dégageait une puissance à la fois rassurante et sauvage.

Luna avait perdu son père dans a masse humaine et n'arrivais pas à le retrouver malgré tous ses efforts. Elle se souvenait du vent qui lui léchait le visage, les robes blanches la grattant et lui tombant sur les pieds. Ses sandales de cuirs marrons qui démangeaient ses pieds cloqués. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette première rencontre, de ce regard vert profond, de ces cheveux en bataille et de cet aire de profonde gentillesse, enfin du moins pour elle. Senusnet l'avait repéré à son air désespéré et ses larmes au coin des yeux. Il avait répondu au trois R : récupéré, réconforté et ramené.

Elle se rappelait de ses paroles qui coulaient sur elle, de ses mains qui l'entourait, de son aura réconfortante. Elle se souvenait de la chaleur qu'il lui procurait dans le froid intense, qu'elle ressentait dans son désespoir. Il lui avait fait du bien dans son cœur, elle rien que pour cela elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante.

Pour le remercier son père, toujours tête en l'air, l'avait inviter à manger. Ils avaient discuté pendant des heures des animaux fantastiques et incroyables qui existaient que ce soit du monde moldu que sorcier. Chacun y connaissait un rayon et en apprenait plus des autres. Senusnet avait bien rit et leur avait proposé de les revoir régulière pendant leur séjour en Égypte.

Pendant les quelques jours qu'ils leurs restaient le jeune homme Leur avait fait découvrir des merveilles cachés au sein même de la ville, ainsi que les pyramides, et même une promenade à dos de chameau dans le désert.

Elle avait retenu ces rires qu'il la rendait vivante, ces paroles qui l'a faisait existée. Dès son plus jeune âge elle avait été mise à l'écart : elle était différente, elle était étrange, elle était bizarre, on la traitait de monstre. Senusnet avait été le seul à lui parler, il avait été le seul à allé au-delà des apparences, il avait été le seul à vouloir être son ami.

Après ce voyage en Égypte, ils c'étaient échangés une quantité phénoménale de lettre avant de se revoir de nouveau, cette fois-ci à St Saint-Pétersbourg. On pourrait presque dire que c'était un coup de foudre amicale, qui… Au fil du temps était devenu plus.

Il li avait fait découvrir son monde, un monde nouveau, dont elle n'avait jamais penser qu'il puisse exister. Un monde étrange dont finalement elle avait apprécier chaque chose, chaque parole, chaque geste…

Sefnout avait adopter Senusnet à ses deux ans, ne racontons pas sa surprise lorsqu'on lui avait avoué que Senusnet avait anciennement été le tristement célèbre Harry Potter. Survivant, élu, et depuis ses deux ans disparut. Elle était rester bouche bée, regardant fixement son unique ami. Après quelques secondes de choc, elle avait été prise d'un fou rire nerveux, puis l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Au final rien n'avait changé et le monde avait continuer de tourné comme il se le devait. Sefnout était on pouvait le dire la patronne de ce monde où la luxure et les manipulations régnaient en maître. Elle avait été ébahit de découvrir cet empire qui était le leur. Un empire de lubricité qui ne l'avait pas dégoûter, au contraire, ça l'avait attiré au plus au point.

Senusnuet avait apprit dès son plus jeun âge l'art de la manipulation, la fraude, et tant d'autre chose encore. A ses 11 ans il avait observer des scènes de sexe plus ou moins dures et avait avouer qu'il avait apprit énormément de chose. Elle y avait assister elle aussi lorsqu'elle avait été laisser à la garde de Sefnout pendant quelques mois, l'année juste avant son entré à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Suite à son entré à Poudlard, certaines choses avaient changer, et sa séparation avec Senusnet avait été compliqué et laborieuse. Elle avait été dure pour l'un comme pour l'autre tant habituer à la présence de l'autre. Mais elle ne voulait pas y repenser, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle allait le retrouver.

Cacher dans sa main, elle regardait le bout de papier comme la huitième merveille du monde. Elle n'osait pas jouer avec ni même le plier. Il allait venir, il allait être avec elle, il allait rester avec elle. La blonde était heureuse, elle attendait le soir avec grande impatience.

 **HP**

Senusnet avait à la fois hâte d'arriver et en même temps il regrettait de devoir quitter son chez lui. Ce n'était peut-être que des maisons closes un peu partout dans le monde, mais c'était là où il l'avait vécu. C'était là où il avait sa famille, des putes pour le monde entier, mais des êtres intelligents qu'ils avaient sortis de la rue.

C'étaient des femmes comme des hommes, suivant les goûts, qu'ils considéraient pour certain comme oncle ou tante comme Clara, Cameron, Hannah, Gerda, Frederike, Steve, James, Arytory, Tatouet… et d'autres comme des cousins comme Eliénor, Maria, Elena, Natacha, Stanislas ou encore comme des frères et sœurs comme c'était seulement le cas pour Gabrielle, Vladimir et Anastasia.

Avec Luna, disons qu'on en jouait plus tellement dans la même catégorie. Avec elle c'était différent, avec elle il se sentait différent, et sa joie de la retrouvé enfin était immense.

Il était maintenant dans une pièce près du hall du ministère de la magie allemand. Il avait un portoloin pour l'Angleterre qui partait dans exactement 2 minutes et 13 secondes. Ses bagages étaient rétrécies dans ses poches, et étaient près à partir, à ceci près : l'étreinte d'ours de sa mère. Elle allait lui manquer aussi, énormément même.

Senusnet était plus grand qu'elle maintenant, il allait sur son mètre 80, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il l'avait dépassé. Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs qu'elle, qu'il tenait de son père biologique, la même forme des yeux, et presque la même forme de visage. En faite tout s'expliquait simplement : Sefnout était la demi-sœur de James Potter. Son grand-père ayant fait quelques frasques, après une aventure en Égypte avec une jolie prêtresse du temple d'Hathor, Sefnout en était le résultat. Après 33 ans passé, elle était un toujours joli brin de femme très désirer.

Les cheveux noirs longs et tressé tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ses sourcilles biens dessinés naturellement était aussi noir que ses cheveux et ses yeux en amandes, étaient marrons foncés, un peu trop grands pour son visage qui hésitait entre le ovale et carré. Ses pommettes étaient hautes et saillantes et son nez droit. Ses lèvres elles, étaient fines, mais elle arrivait toujours à trouver un moyen pour les mettre en valeur.

Elle attirait non seulement les regards à cause de son visage mais aussi grâce à son corps. Du haut de son mètre 70, elle était fine et sa peau métissée était un appelle à la luxure. Elle avait des seins ronds et fermes et il en était de même pour ses fesses. Aucun des hommes dont elle avait eu la charge ne s'étaient plein, bien au contraire…

Elle avait 19 ans quand elle l'avait prit sous son aile. C'est vrai qu'elle était jeune mais lorsqu'elle su ce qu'il c'était passé, elle ne c'était pas posé deux fois la question et l'avait prit avec elle, surtout quant elle avait vu comment son oncle et sa tante maternelle le traitait. Elle avait hésiter à les frappés, mais la promesse de faire de leurs vies un enfer avait été bien plus attrayante, et elle avait parfaitement tenu sa parole. Elle avait fait en sorte de les faire dépérir petit à petit, grâce à l'aide de quelques uns de ses clients qui lui avaient rendu ces quelques services avec joie.

Sefnout l'avait bien éduqué, elle lui avait aussi donné tout l'amour dont il avait besoin comme une mère pour son fils, il la considérait comme tel, bien qu'elle lui racontait les aventures de ses parents biologiques. C'était une des choses pour lequel il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant.

Lorsqu'elle devait s'absenter certaines nuits ou journées, il avait toujours été bien entouré par des femmes et des hommes de confiances, qui lui avaient également apprit énormément de chose.

Finalement, vivre dans un monde où les secrets et manipulation étaient les principaux mots-clés, l'avait mener à être l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un qui possédait une grande confiance en sois, une intelligence hors-pair et une paranoïa qui répondait présente. Il était donc très prudent et faisait attention à tout ce qu'il disait lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de son « activité extra-scolaire ».

Sefnout le relâcha en passant sa main dans ses cheveux puis sur sa joue. Senusnet essuya une larme qui coulait et lui embrassa le front.

\- Tu as tout pris mon bébé ? Dit-elle avec une voix douce.

\- Oui maman. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Bon… Tu as bien Affe (1) et Saru (2) ? Ils ne se sont pas échapper ?

\- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont bien là. Dit-il en bougeant distraitement son épaule gauche.

Il ne retint pas son sourire lorsqu'il sentit ses tatouages s'animer et galoper sur son corps. Ils le faisaient souvent, ils n'arrivaient jamais à tenir en place et chatouillaient continuellement Senusnet. Ils adoraient s'enfuir également : ils pouvaient reprendre leurs formes normal à tout instant et s'échapper en moins de deux. Donc se petit chatouillement régulier était réconfortant.

\- Mon petit chaton, si tu as besoin de moi envois moi Yuki et même si tous les jours à vrai dire, n'oublie pas non plus que je m'installe dans la maison de Londres, donc je peux venir te tirer les oreilles si tu en m'envoie pas de nouvelles. Lui conseilla-t-elle une dernière fois.

\- Oui maman. Répéta-t-il avec un large sourire.

Sefnout passa une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux, un dernier câlin et la poussa vers le portoloin qui commençait à s'agiter.

\- Je t'aime maman ! Cria-t-il avant de poser sa main sur une clé rouillée et tordue et disparaître en une seconde.

Il atterrit sur ses pieds, vacillant tout de même un peu et se reprit très vite. Il se concentra sur lui-même pour sentir ses deux petits singes s'agités. C'était déjà ça, il n'aurais pas à s'inquiété de les rattrapés ! C'était des vrais filous parfois !

Il se redressa, prit une expression impassible, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter, en vain, de les disciplinés et commença à se diriger vers une secrétaire qui le regardait avec concupiscence. Hum… Intéressant, il pourrait peut-être s'en servir. Il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire charmeur, et la détailla du regard. Une brune bouclée teinte en blonde, les yeux bleus mais naturelle et une bouche maquillé avec du rouge à lèvre rose pâle. Son visage tirait sur la forma carré. En somme elle était très jolie, ça ne le dérangerait nullement de l'avoir comme cliente un jour ou l'autre.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle. Commença-t-il avec une voix rauque, séductrice.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

Senusnet agrandit son sourire, elle avait l'air très réceptrice et lui extorquer quelques informations devraient être moins compliquer.

\- Je voudrais savoir si le professeur Rogue est arrivé ? Je suis un nouvel élève de Poudlard, vous comprenez, on devait pratiquer un transplanage d'escorte.

\- Oh bien sûr ! Mais vous êtes en avance, le professeur devrait arrivé dans quelques minutes.

\- Merci mademoiselle. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Clara monsieur, Clara Frederik.

\- Enchanté Clara, pouvez-vous me renseignez ?

\- Mais bien sûr !

\- Voyez-vous je ne suis jamais venu en Angleterre, et je me posais des questions sur la situation actuel, vous comprenez, les rumeurs courent à l'étranger.

\- Oh bien sûr monsieur ! Vous savez il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit. Commença-t-elle en se penchant en avant, les coudes posés sur le bureau, révélant un décolleté discret. La situation n'est pas si critique que ça. On a perdu le Survivant depuis quelques années déjà, disparut ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Disparut alors que le pauvre gosse avait deux ans ! Heureusement que vous-savez-qui n'est pas reparut ! Vous imaginez un peu dans quel merde nous aurions été s'il était revenu !

\- Oh j'imagine. Répondit distraitement Senusnet tapotant le comptoir de ses doigts longs et fins.

-Dumbledore à fait courir le bruit qu'une autre personne pourrait nous en débarrasser s'il revenait ! Une chance qu'on l'ai sous la main je vous dis ! S'exclama-t-elle tout sourire.

La situation était pire que ce qu'il craignait. Le Dumbledore avait l'opinion de son côté, il les manipulait avec brio. Heureusement pour lui que Voldemort n'avait pas fait d'esclandre, le pays aurait sinon été en bien mauvaise position. Grâce à quelques infos de diplomate, de personnage haut placé dans la société, et quelques mangemorts, qui avaient été lâchés sur l'oreiller, il savait que Voldemort était toujours vivant et qu'il préparait avec minutie son retour qui serait bien évidement fracassant. Il savait que cette année serait l'année des changements, le prêtre du temple le lui avait dit, confirmer par l'esprit de son Dieu protecteur. En revanche il ne savait pas si c'était en bien ou en mal.

Il tourna son regard vers l'entrée de la salle des arrivés en portoloin, tandis que l'assistante épiloguait toujours sur la vie d'autrui. Gardant une oreille distraite sur ce qu'elle racontait, il apprit que Dumbledore racontait qu'un certain Neville Longdubas, était probablement la seule autre personne à pouvoir arrêté le seigneur des ténèbres si jamais il devait revenir. Senusnet plaignait sincèrement le pauvre gosse qui avait dû se manger un bon nombre d'entraînement et de torture de célébrité. Il vit alors deux personnes arrivés. Un homme et une femme.

L'homme avait des cheveux lisses et noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux, son nez était busqué, sa mâchoire était serré, et ses sourcils froncés. Il portait une robe noire boutonné jusqu'au cou. Son expression n'était pas des plus avenante, sa charmante sœur de cœur avait dû tout faire pour l'exaspéré. Il n'eut pas le temps de détailler l'homme plus en question car qu'un boulet de canon aux cheveux brun foncé lui sauta dessus.

\- J'en ai trouvé un Seth, j'ai trouvé un dépositaire, un vrai, un total… Lui chuchota-t-elle à toute vitesse. Tu te rend compte ! Un dépositaire complet !

Senusnet la garda contre lui. Il savait aussi qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher immédiatement. Elle était tellement heureuse, il savait que dans ces cas-là elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il le ressentait déjà lorsqu'il sentait ses ongles se planter dans sa peau à travers ses vêtements et plus encore lorsqu'il vit son visage.

Un expression de folie traversait de par en par son magnifique visage. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, ses sourcils se fronçaient créant de petites rides sur son front et ses yeux bleus extrêmement pâles, étaient déformés par ses pupilles dilatées. Il voyait sur sa peau blanche ses vaisseaux sanguins enflés, et son aorte pulsée furieusement. Ses lèvres assez fines et roses étaient dénaturées par un sourire qui hésitait entre la cruauté et la déraison. La voyant partir dans un monde dont il doutait vouloir comprendre les tenants et aboutissants, il resserra sa prise sur sa taille, près de ses fesses.

Il sentit son nez dans son cou, puis une langue le chatouillé.

\- Il n'y avait plus rien chaton, plus rien du tout. Il n'y avait plus personne, je n'entendais plus rien. Souffla-t-elle contre sa peau. C'était un bonheur total. Il n'y avait plus de voix, plus de chuchotis, plus de cris… C'était vide…

Senusnet resserra sa prise autour d'elle et cacha son visage dans les cheveux de Gabrielle. Il était heureux pour elle, tellement heureux. Lui n'était qu'un dépositaire partiel, alors il en bloquait qu'à moitié son don d'empathie et sa réincarnation étrange d'Anubis.

Lorsqu'ils l'avaient découvert ils étaient allé voir les prêtre du temple d'Annubis, qui n'avait pas pu répondre correctement à leurs questions. Il fallait avouer que cette réincarnation était rare, et les seuls écrits qu'ils possédaient recensait qu'une centaine de cas depuis la création de la civilisation égyptienne.

Ils décrivaient des personnes de très grandes beautés, mais qui mourraient très jeunes à cause de la folie qui les prenaient. Aucun d'eux ne savaient ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient et finissaient par écouter ces voix étouffés qui leurs demandaient à chaque instants de les rejoindre. On découvrit ensuite que ce n'était pas des cas isolés. Parfois les dieux reprenaient corps et vis dans une personne qui pouvait les abrités. Ces personnes n'étaient pas nombreuses, mais existaient tout de même.

Senusnet se souvenait de leurs visite dans le temple d'Osiris. Luna était également présente, et avait tenu à les accompagnés. A leurs grande surprise ce ne fut pas un prêtre qui vint à leur rencontre mais un oracle. Il leur récita une prophétie, puis parti.

Elle racontait que lorsque la triade (3) faisant partit des majeurs serait réunit : Isis, Osiris, Nephtys, Seth, Horus, Hathor, Ptah, Anubis, Sekhmet, Thot, le monde serait en danger, et Maât (4) devrait juger. Ils étaient aujourd'hui tous là, une période de grand changement. Voldemort n'était pas la seule menace qui courait.

Bref, dans tous les cas, pour en revenir à Gabrielle, elle était la réincarnation d'Anubis, et entendait les voix des morts et leurs suppliques. Elle pouvait aussi savoir qui allait mourir, et cela la hantait un peu plus chaque jour. Les morts ne la laissait jamais en paix. Comme pour tous ceux qui réincarnait un des majeurs, le problème était toujours le même. Le Dieux le sachant par expérience dans les millénaire précédent, il avaient créer les dépositaires, qui était en générale également leurs âmes-sœurs. En effet, les dépositaires étaient les seuls personnes dans ce monde qui pouvaient faire taire les voix ou les informations incessantes qui tournaient à chaque seconde dans leurs têtes.

Gabrielle venait tout juste de trouver le sien, qui devait être le professeur Rogue. Son dépositaire à lui était Luna, et il la chérissait plus que la vie. Il regarda le ténébreux professeur les regarder à al fois avec dégoût et curiosité. Tout en lui caressant les cheveux, il se dit qu'il valait mieux lui parler, avant que tout cela ne dégénère. Gabrielle avait beau être orgueilleuse, arrogante et isolante, c'était surtout la plus fragile mentalement du groupe des 10. La plupart d'entre eux avaient connus leurs dépositaires très jeune, et n'avait pas vécu énormément sans eux.

Ils c'étaient alors construit avec et les voix qui chantaient toujours dans leurs esprits étaient grandement atténués. Ils vivaient avec un soutient permanent qui les comprenaient mieux que personne et avec une protection mentale constamment renforcer qui les empêchaient de devenir fou. Ce qui c'était passé avec Gabrielle avait été quelque chose d'atroce.

Son premier dépositaire avait été un ami proche de la famille qui avait été tué par son père parce que les relations avec une autre femme avait été jugé impure, sale et abjecte. Pourtant la seule « relation » qu'elles aient avait été meilleure amie, échangeant à l'occasion des baisers sur la joue. Elle avait alors 12 ans. Après que l'ami de la famille en avait parler à son propre père, elle fut battu et maltraité. Son esprit encore en voit de développement ainsi que son corps avait très mal prit la perte de son dépositaire. Elle avait sombrer peu à peu dans une folie meurtrière, qui avait commencer en assassinant le père de son amie trop tôt partie. Elle avait continué encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve dans la rue, deux ans après, dans un taudis, ayant quitter ses parents.

Elle était venu avec lui, le suivant surtout parce qu'il était un gardien partielle étant lui aussi un des majeurs des 10. Il avait réussit à la soulager assez pour qu'elle regrette tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis deux ans, cependant la folie ne l'avait pas quitter. Il lui avait fait connaître les maisons closes d'Hathor, maisons réputés partout dans le monde, que ce soit chez les moldus ou sorcier. Elle avait été employé là-bas, et était devenu une des dominatrices les plus recherchées pour ceux ou celles qui souhaitaient être le ou la soumis (e). Ça l'avait bien soulager, mais les voix étaient toujours là, et elle avait jamais pu connaître le repos que permettait le dépositaire.

Trouver un dépositaire pour Gabrielle signifiait tout pour elle. Elle lâcherait tout s'il le lui demandait, elle ferait tout pour lui. Se repos qu'elle n'avait jamais connu était une des plus belles choses qui soit pour elle.

\- Non pas que je veuille vous gêner mademoiselle Ackermann et monsieur Potter, mais nous sommes attendu. Commença le professeur d'une voix froide.

\- Je m'appelle Senusnet Damkina (5), ma mère est Sefnout Damkina. Il est vrai que mes parents biologiques sont James et Lily Potter, mais si je ne me trompe pas ceux-ci sont mort. Et c'est Sefnout qui m'a élevé, je suis sûr que vous pouvez en conclure ce qu'il doit en être. Répliqua-t-il calme avec une touche subtil d'acidité.

Il vit le sombre professeur laisser échappé un micro sourire. S'il n'était pas entraîner à observer les gens il aurait passer inaperçu. Il su alors qu'il avait l'homme de son côté. Il essaierait de lui parler discrètement de Gabrielle, il était sûr que si elle l'apprenait elle serait capable de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce. Elle l'attendait tellement qu'il était probable qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi pour qu'il reste avec elle. Elle avait 19 ans et rentrait seulement en 7e année. Elle rattrapait ses deux ans de retard et était donc en dernière année.

\- Allons-y, nous sommes en retard. Prenez mon bras et accrochez-vous bien. Conseilla Severus égale à lui-même.

Les deux lui prirent chacun un bras, Gabrielle le serrant un peu plus que nécessaire. Elle ferma les yeux, le transplanage n'était pas son truc. Senusnet, lui tint simplement l'épaule de son futur professeur. Ils partirent sans qu'aucun ne fasse attention à la pauvre secrétaire qui les regardaient toujours à la fois étonné et pleine de désir.

Après un transplanage fracassant, et une petite envie de vomir, ils commencèrent à marcher pour arriver aux grilles de l'école. Le chemin de Pré-au-lard à Poudlard était un simple petit chemin de terre, entouré par de la forêt dense. Les arbres centenaires étaient magnifiques et bordaient le chemin avec des fougères et des fleurs plus étonnantes les unes contre les autres.

Gabrielle, passionné d'herbologie, c'était éloigné d'eux, mais restait assez proche pour que Senusnet intervienne si un problème survenait.

\- Ne lui faite pas de mal, professeur. Elle est farouche mais pas méchante. Débuta-t-il.

\- C'est une jeune femme bien arrogante.

\- Mais vous ne savez pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, et croyez-moi quand je vous dit que vous n'aimeriez pas le savoir.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile monsieur Damkina. Je sais très bien reconnaître les signes de maltraitance, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en voit, et je suis certain que ça ne sera pas la dernière.

Senusnet garda le silence, et le détailla du regard. Son changement faciale était minime, quelqu'un de non entraîner ne l'aurait jamais vu, mais il su alors ce que le professeur voulait tant caché. Lui aussi avait été un enfant battu, certainement en marge de la société.

\- Vous aussi vous avez été battu n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

La seule réaction qu'eut le professeur Rogue se fut de plisser les yeux pour le regarder plus attentivement.

\- Elle est fragile, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle risque d'exploser à chaque instant, tout le temps, de nuit comme de jour. Elle est d'autant plus fragile qu'elle peut devenir d'une extrême violence avec un mot qu'elle prend mal. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi me le dites vous ?

Senusnet regarda autour de lui avant de répondre. Il ne valait mieux qu'aucune autre personne n'entende ce qu'il avait à dire. Il vit le vent soulever des grosses branches feuillus, des feuilles s'envolés, des brindilles craquées, quelques fourmilles et un hiboux somnoler dans un trou d'arbre. Il regarda Gabrielle cueillir toutes sortent de plantes et de feuille qui pourrait servir dans des potions, et gratter la terre pour arracher des racines de pissenlits.

\- Connaissez-vous la légende des majeurs ? Demanda-t-il

\- Tout le monde la connaît. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela à avoir avec… Oh ! Finit-il par dire calmement. Qui est-elle ?

\- Anubis.

-Beaucoup de chose peuvent s'expliquer

\- En effet.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Personne n'en sait rien. Nous ne savons même pas pourquoi se sommes nous qui sommes choisit. Nous n'en savons pas plus sur les dépositaires. Cependant nous pouvons émettre l'hypothèse que les dépositaires sont choisit en fonction du 10 majeur. C'est à dire qu'ils sont choisit en fonction du caractère de leur partenaire, ils seront les plus apte à les satisfaire. Le caractère, le passif, ce qu'ils veulent sexuellement, leurs buts, leurs envies, leurs magies… Tout est fait pour que l'un et l'autre soit attiré. Un peu comme les âmes-sœurs, d'ailleurs les dépositaires le sont souvent. Mais je pense que vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas tout, mais la plupart de ce que vous avez dit je m'en doutais. Je suis vraiment le sien ? Demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

\- Il est probable que ce soit le cas. Les dépositaires ont le don par le toucher, puis par l'union des deux de faire taire les voix qui sont dans nos têtes. Elles ne s'arrêtent jamais, si on ne trouve pas rapidement le noter, on sombre peu à peu dans la folie. Ce n'est pas possible de vivre comme ça continuellement. Gabrielle est en plus un cas particulier, elle vous en diras plus par elle-même je le pense. Faites attention à ce que vous dites. Elle a tellement attendu le sien qu'elle fera tout ce que vous voudrez pour vous satisfaire. C'est le cas pour tout le monde mais c'est un trait beaucoup plus prononcer chez elle. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce, parsemé de regret. On pourrait presque dire que c'est un lien comme chez les veela ou les fées, ou même les nymphes. C'est un peu le même principe.

\- Vous êtes un vous aussi. Affirma Severus.

\- En effet.

Ce n'était pas la peine de mentir, de toute façon lors des réunions, les dépositaires venaient. Chacun devait connaître le nom des autres, puisque tout le monde avait un talent en particulier et devait être capable d'être joignable pour servir la cause des majeures. Ceci étant, il connaîtrait de toute façon un jour ou l'autre son identité.

\- Je suis Thot. Continua-t-il paisiblement. Inutile de dire que tout ce qu'on vient de dire devra rester secret.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir et plein de dédain, puis renifla d'une façon qui reflétait bien son mépris.

\- A la bonne heure. Gaby ! Cria-t-il vient ici tu vas te perdre.

Il la vit arriver les bras charger d'ingrédient de potion, le visage radieux. Il se dit alors que c'est deux là c'était bien trouver. Le professeur Rogue était un maître de potion reconnu dans son domaine. Il le regarda à la dérobé et le vit esquisser un léger sourire, qui disparut aussitôt. Il ne s'inquiéterait pas beaucoup pour les deux, il savait qu'ils trouveraient une solution.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche ils arrivèrent enfin aux grilles de fer forgé de l'école, qui s'ouvrir grâce à la trace de reconnaissance magique du professeur.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

1 Affe veut dire singe en allemand

2 Saru signifie singe en japonais. Je dois avouer que je ne me suis pas fouler pour trouver ces noms.

3\. Alors j'ai utilisé la mythologie égyptienne. Lorsqu'on juge les morts, Annubis Thot et Osiris sont présent. Il y a la balance où l'on pèse le coeur du défunt, le comparant avec le poids d'une plume.

4 On va dire que c'est les dieux principaux de la mythologie égyptienne, il faut bien se dire qu'il y en a des milliers, selon les régions, les villages et bien évidement selon le temps.

5 Damkina, diminutif de Damgalnouna, déesse mésopotamienne. C'est la parèdre du Dieu Enki, elle fut probablement à l'origine des nombreuses déesse-mère. Son animal emblème est le lion est est souvent associé à la constellation du petit ours.

J'espère que ça vous a plût ! Premier chapitre d'une longue série, enfin j'espère:) Dites- moi ce que vous en pensez:)

Luna va bien apparaître dans le prochain chapitre, avec une relation M:)

Je ne sais aps quand je posterais la suite, je suis pas mal occupé, j'essayerais de l'écrire le plus vite possible. J'ai déjà la pluaprt de l'histoire en tête, il suffit plus qu'à l'écrire… Enfin plus facile à dire qu'à faire.:p

Voilà, voilà, je vous fait de gros bisous !


	2. Mon amour, tu m'appartiens

**Chapitre 2 : Mon amour, tu m'appartiens**

Dès qu'ils eurent dépassé la grille rouillé et surveillé par deux gargouilles de pierre, l'air se chargea de magie. Gabrielle tiqua de l'œil droit et reprit en moins d'une seconde un bel air arrogant. Senusnet quant à lui, prit sa main et avança comme si l'école lui appartenait. Ils ne croisèrent personne ni dehors, ni dedans. Le temps était venteux, le ciel était gris, la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber. On sentait que l'hiver arrivait à grand pas bien qu'on était seulement à la mi-septembre. Le soir devenait de plus en plus frais.

Malgré leurs airs hautins, ils furent bien impressionnés par la bâtisse qui se tenait devant eux. Le château datant du moyen-âge était très impressionnant. Tout en veille pierre, le château se tenait au bord d'une falaise. La forêt entourait plusieurs hectares d'herbe, un lac aussi sombre que la nuit, un drôle de Saule pleureur qui tuait tous les êtres vivants qui s'approchaient (il venait de voir un oiseau se faire tuer), une serre et une verrière près du lac et un stade de quidditch.

Ils remontèrent le chemin de terre assez grand pour faire passer une carriole, puis un pond soutenu magiquement de style gothique flanqué de deux autres grosses gargouilles de pierre plus imposante que celles du portail. Tout respirait le mystique et la magie, une emprunte à laquelle les deux jeunes étaient habitués. Le professeur Rogue menait et ouvrit la lourde porte de bois d'un coup de baguette. Aucun chat ne traînait, seul le froid les prenaient.

Severus leur demanda de rester devant une grande porte derrière laquelle ils entendaient un boucan d'enfer, et partit par une petite porte. Ils attendirent alors, se tenant la main pour se rassurer l'un l'autre. Ils avaient beau prendre leurs assurances, ils n'étaient pas sans crainte. Senusnet détailla sa compère avec un œil critique et lui lança un sort de nettoyage, traîner dans la forêt à cueillir des plantes ne l'avait pas laisser sans trace. Ils entraient dans un monde aux mœurs contraire aux leurs, et aux relations pas encore établis. Elle fit apparaître une boîte de bois très travailler et mit sa récolte à l'intérieur, puis la rapettit pour la mettre dans sa poche.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient rencontré le directeur auparavant. Ils avaient alors réussi à avoir une chambre bien à eux, qu'il mettrait à disposition lorsqu'ils seront répartis. Dire qu'ils étaient des créatures magiques et qu'ils ne voulaient pas être trop rapproché des autres lors de leurs sommeils à cause de leurs compagnons, avait fait céder le vieux citronné.

Gabrielle le regarda également puis fit apparaître un miroir à pied devant eux. Senusnet haussa un sourcil et réprima un sourire. Il fallait bien se douter qu'elle refuserait de se présenter en tenu d'école devant les autres. Elle voulait faire une entrée remarquée. Elle lui avait dit : « De toute façon on se fait répartir en milieu septembre. Déjà qu'on va directement en 6e et 7e année, et qu'en plus on rate la cérémonie d'entrée, autant bien faire les choses. » Maintenant c'était clair, elle allait le faire et elle allait le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Il soupira mais rendit les armes avant même que Gabrielle est commencer à parlementer.

Elle lui tourna autour, le plaça devant le miroir et agita sa baguette en silence. Il fut ainsi vêtu d'une chemise blanche presque transparente légèrement évasé et un pantalon noir. Elle lui affabulé d'une paire de bottine marron. Il ne savait pas où elle était allée chercher ses idées, mais il se sentait mal dans ses chaussures trop serrées. Un autre coup de baguette et ses cheveux bien coiffés un peu long, qui lui arrivait sur le haut de la nuque était en bataille.

Lui qui avait mis du temps à discipliner, ou plutôt mater ces récalcitrants, ceux-ci déclaraient leurs indépendances, à cause de Gabrielle qui prenait son rôle un peu trop à cœur. Il eut alors un sourire effrayant, et la jeune femme ne fit que lui répondre avec un autre sourire. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il saisit sa baguette. D'un coup vif il affabula sa compagne d'un soir d'une robe longue noir qui moulait parfaitement son corps et qui s'évasait à la fin.

Gabrielle poussa son presque frère pour se regarder. Elle eut un sourire amusé, Senusnet la connaissait trop bien pour lui faire revêtir une robe pareille. Il savait qu'elle ne l'enlèverait pas, elle l'adorait.

Ses yeux bleus persans scrutaient chaque détail de la robe. Noire elle la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Elle était à moitié transparente avec un décolleté en V profond, laissant apparaître un peu de peau de ses seins. La dentelle couvrait à certain endroit son corps appétissant, la rendant plus sensuelle et désirable que jamais. Satisfaite de son apparence et de celui de son « frère » elle fit disparaître le miroir. Ils attendirent que peu de temps dans le hall d'entrée éclairé par quelques flambeaux accrochés aux murs.

Le professeur revint, sans aucune expression sur le visage, seul un petit haussement de surprise dérangea son visage impassible lorsqu'il vit comment ils étaient habillés. En voyant son air interrogatif, et ne voulant pas que son dépositaire pense quelque chose de faut Gabrielle prit la parole.

\- On va nous dévisager, autant leur donné de quoi radoter. Fit-elle moqueuse.

Severus esquissa un retroussement de lèvres qu'il fallait considérer comme un sourire, et ouvrit la porte qui menait à la grande salle. Ils redressèrent la tête, le visage impassible, main dans la main ils marchèrent comment roi et reine dans leur domaine dans la salle.

Les conversations se turent, le silence se fit. Toute la grande salle les regardait, et les suivaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant le choixpeau posé sur le tabouret de bois. Les deux personnes qui avançaient au port altier, avait été juger pour tous étranges et superbes.

La jeune fille, avait les cheveux bruns coiffés comme dans les années 30 : une victory rolls sur le haut de la tête et une autre sur le côté, quelques boucles qui étaient bien accrochées sur son cuir chevelu, et se terminait en un chignon bas. Sa peau était blanche comme le lait, ses sourcils étaient fins, et ses yeux bleus qui semblait transpercer l'âme de celui qui les regardaient, même s'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait conscients que c'était la réalité. Son visage voguait entre l'ovale et le carré, elle avait les pommettes hautes et les joues légèrement creusées.

A vu d'œil elle semblait faire 1m65, peut être 1m 70. Elle avait une silhouette fine en 8. Elle était mise en valeur par une robe scandaleusement noire, transparente et sensuelle. Dire qu'elle était encore élève et qu'elle appelait tous les Saints à se damner. Elle avait une démarche à la fois prédatrice et lascive, ce qui était une véritable ode à l'amour.

Le jeune homme était tout aussi tentateur que sa compagne. Une démarche de conquérant, de dominant. Il était grand et bien bâtit, assez musclé, mais pas trop. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffé lui donnaient un côté sauvage, accentué par deux orbes verts perçants. Sa chemise plissée blanche à moitié transparente contrastait avec sa peau bronzée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le choixpeau, une vieille femme à l'allure stricte descendit de l'estrade où les professeurs étaient assis.

\- Gabrielle Ackermann. Appela-t-elle durement.

Elle prit le chapeau des mains de la vieille femme sans un mot plus arrogante que jamais, s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le choixpeau. Elle plissa le nez curieuse, et sourit. Senusnet qui la regardait, droit et impassible sortit sa baguette et la lui pointa dessus. Le professeur MacGonagall l'ayant vu faire allait l'en empêcher, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et lança son sort avant qu'elle n'est pu parler. Gabrielle avait donc gardé le choixpeau sur sa tête ne faisant strictement pas attention à lui et revêtait les habits traditionnels de l'école c'est à dire l'uniforme demandé : jupe noire, chemise blanche, collant noir et cape de la même couleur.

En voyant son air concentré, et le choixpeau qui ne parlait toujours pas, il se dit que ce devait être une expérience intéressante. La conversation qu'il supposait mentale se termina par un sourire de la part de la jeune fille et un choixpeau étonnamment non bougon.

\- Serdaigle ! Hurla-t-il dans la salle silencieuse.

Elle se leva et retira le chapeau pour le garder dans sa main, après avoir murmuré quelque chose au chapeau. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle regarda vers la table des Serdaigle reconnaissable grâce à la présence de Luna. Cependant elle ne fit pas un pas en avant pour aller s'asseoir et attendit.

\- A ton tour chéri. Dit-elle avec une voix voluptueuse.

Il lui sourit, sachant très bien ce que les autres allaient en penser et ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui souffla un baiser près de la commissure de ses lèvres, prit le choixpeau et s'assit calmement. Il le posa sur sa tête en entendant encore les respirations hachées de certains élèves. Il essaya de ressentir la magie de Luna qui lui permettait de se détendre et d'arrêter ces voix horribles qui parlaient.

Il se concentra un peu ces putains de voix n'arrêtaient jamais : la magie dans ses murs provient du passage des courants telluriques, l'énergie des sorts conservés dans les sorts sont un des moyens ancestraux de protection et de défense comme il y a dans tous les temples sacrés du monde, le sort sur le plafond du ciel est courant et simple d'exécution… Tout ce qu'il voyait, ces petites voix l'analysaient, critiquaient et commentaient et ceux-ci tout en même temps. Quelque chose de fatiguant qu'il ne pouvait même pas contrôler. Il finit par la trouver elle était là, chaude et rassurante, il lia sa magie avec la sienne, et les voix se turent. Enfin le calme. Il admirait Gabrielle qui avait dû les subir sans aucun aide qui puisse les faire taire. Les voix des morts étaient entraînantes et dérangeantes et vivre avec devait être bien pire que la connaissance du monde.

\- Alors, alors. Voyons ce que nous avons là. Commença une voix dans sa tête.

\- Vous êtes le choixpeau ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Inutile de demander ce que vous savez déjà. Répondit-il guilleret.

\- C'était juste pour être sûr. J'aurais détesté que se soit quelqu'un d'autre dans ma tête.

\- En effet se serais fâcheux. Vous savez que je vais vous répartir dans une des 4 maisons qui sont : Pouffsouffle, Griffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Je vais lire dans ton esprit, mais vous le savez déjà. Je vois que vous êtes un des leurs, notre école et notre magie sont à votre service monseigneur.

\- Je vous remercie. Que voyez-vous…

\- Venantius (2). Venant du nom de Venus, les fondateurs avaient un drôle d'humour. Je vois beaucoup de chose et j'entends beaucoup d'autre. Je n'ai pas tellement le doute sur la maison dans laquelle je vais t'envoyer et tu n'en a pas non plus. Ton âme-sœur et dépositaire est là-bas. Je crois savoir que le directeur vous ai donné une chambre personnel à Gabrielle et vous. Il ne sait pas que vous êtes deux des dix majeurs, il croit votre tante ou plutôt votre mère lorsqu'elle a dit que vous étiez des créatures magiques et frère et sœurs par l'adoption. On entend beaucoup de chose dans un bureau lorsque les autres croit que vous ne servez à rien d'autre qu'à répartir les nouveaux élèves.

Senusnet sourit, apparemment Dumbledore c'était fait un ennemi de taille. Sa tombe bien, il pourrait peut-être lui demander de l'espionné pour lui. Avoir des informations de la source directe était plus qu'intéressant. Restait maintenant à savoir s'il pouvait le lui ordonner en tant qu'un des 10 majeurs ou s'il le ferait de bon coeur, ou peut-être avec un petit chantage ou menace.

\- Je vous rappelle que je peux lire dans votre esprit petit seigneur. Peut-être que votre place est au final à serpentard jeune homme, vous pourriez y faire des merveilles Se moqua-t-il avec tendresse. Comme je vous l'ai dis plutôt je suis à votre service, nul besoin de créer des plans farfelus pour que j'accepte.

\- J'espère que nous nous reparlerons. Répondit-t-il avec douceur.

\- Avec plaisir jeune seigneur, faite attention, les temps sont troubles, les traîtres ne sont jamais loin. Avertit-il. Serdaigle ! Hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre de la salle.

Il retira le choixpeau étonné et curieux, il voulait lui reparler le plus vite possible. Quel était son possible rôle dans tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il savait ? Comment l'avait-on créé ? Questions non résolus grâce à sa dépositaire toute proche avec qui il était lié.

Il se regarda et vit que Gabrielle avait fait pareil que lui pour ses vêtements. Il arborait maintenant l'uniforme de l'école. Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur, et regarda la table des Serdaigles qui en daignaient même pas les applaudir. Il trouva Luna en un seul coup d'œil et son sourire se fana.

Luna semblait mal à l'aise, ce qu'il ressentait également dans sa magie. Elle se tortillait, les sourcils pour échapper à son voisin de table qui semblait lui faire des attouchements dont elle ne voulait pas. Il prit Gabrielle par le coude, et elle regarda là où il posait les yeux. Sa mâchoire se serra et ses yeux devinrent froids.

\- Professeur, c'est cette table que nous devons nous asseoir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre en désignant celle du milieu un peu à droite.

\- En effet. Répliqua la vieille professeure.

Les élèves regardaient c'est deux étranges personnes, qui dégageait puissance et désir. Ils les avaient regardés, observer avec curiosité et impatience. Ils attendaient avec soif leurs actions, un appétit vorace d'enregistrer chacun de leurs gestes à la fois doux et bestiale. La voix de la jeune fille claqua dans le silence de la salle, et les Serdaigles se regardèrent immobilisés honte et d'appréhension. Cependant une élève qui n'était pas plus haute que trois pommes, commença à applaudir, suivit par le reste de sa maison.

Ils virent alors les deux nouveaux élèves s'approcher de la table et plus particulièrement d'une fille dont tout le monde se moquait, une fille blonde qui subissait rumeurs sur rumeurs, moqueries sur moqueries. Ils les virent s'installer un à la droite de la jeune fille l'autre à la gauche. Ils n'eurent même pas à leur dire de se décalé, les voisins de la jeune fille le firent tout seul, bien que le nouveau chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille du voisin de Loufoca avant de s'asseoir.

Quand Senusnet aperçut Luna, il devient fou, il avait l'impression de vouloir détruire tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour.

 **Tues le**

Une voix plus puissante que les autres se firent entendre. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, il pencha la tête vers la droite et serra les poings.

 **Tues le, vas-y fais-le !**

Cette petite voix qui chuchotait et qui incitait son corps à faire des choses regrettables, sa magie tremblait et semblait sortir de ses gonds. Gabrielle le regarda dans les yeux puis détourna le regard. D'un informulé elle jeta un puissant sort d'illusion. Pour les autres ils ne voyaient que deux adolescents marchant calmement vers une table, alors que la réalité était tout autre. Gabrielle, avait pour une fois garder toute sa tête et l'agrippait par le bras pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre. Il s'arrêta totalement lorsqu'il sentit la magie de Luna l'enveloppé dans une douce étreinte d'amour et d'affection sans borne. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer et faire taire la petite voix qui ne cessait de lui répéter de tuer celui qui touchait à sa dépositaire. Conscient de ce que Luna faisait pour lui, il lui renvoya une vague d'amour rassurante et pur. Il se reprit, cacha ses émotions qui le torturaient et Gabrielle leva son illusion.

Ils s'installèrent alors à la table dignement. Senusnet se pencha vers le garçon.

\- Je crois que la jeune fille ne veut pas, vous devriez arrêté. Savez-vous ce que vous pouvez prendre en pratiquant des attouchements sexuels non consentis ? Hum ? Un fichier dans le bureau des aurors, une interdiction de travaillé dans le social, dans la santé et avec les enfants. J'oublie aussi l'interdiction d'aller dans des bars et dans des boîtes de nuit. Vous serez également sous surveillance pendant les 5 prochaines années. Intéressant non ? Alors si vous ne voulez pas que ça se sache veuillez enlever votre main de sa cuisse. Attaqua-t-il froidement.

Il s'installa à la droite de son âme-sœur et Gabrielle à sa gauche, essayant d'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait se bâtard qui avait touché sa précieuse dépositaire. Il se pencha vers la blonde et lui prit la main sous la table sans que personne ne le remarque, et caressa sa paume avec le pouce. Peu à peu les conversations reprirent, et les deux jeunes gens en furent le centre.

\- Tu vois chaton, je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait faire grande impression. Lâcha-t-elle avec une moue moqueuse.

\- Ben voyons chérie, tu voulais simplement que tout le monde est notre nom aux lèvres. Et tu as bien réussit. Rétorqua-t-il railleur.

\- Tout le monde ne parlera que de votre fracassante entrée pendant des mois et des mois. Intervint Luna avec une vois fatiguée.

Senusnet l'observa et ce qu'il vit ne lui plût pas du tout. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient éteints et cernés, il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait maigrit et que ces cheveux semblaient plus ternes. Il se promit de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas et de savoir si elle c'était fait toucher auparavant alors qu'elle le refusait. Cette question le travailla tout le repas, malgré les distractions des autres de sa table. Les questions fusaient, et à peine finis de répondre avec un petit sourire charmeur, une bonne entente ou un élève charmé pourrait toujours servir plus tard, une autre question jaillissait.

\- D'où venez-vous ? Demanda un élève rondouillard.

\- D'Égypte, mais nous avons beaucoup voyager. Répondit Gabrielle avec une petite moue sensuelle.

\- C'est vraiment ta sœur ? Questionna une élève brune, affreusement commune.

\- Ma sœur adoptive.

\- Comment s'appelle votre mère ? Demanda un petit mouflet aux yeux bruns.

\- Sefnout, elle est adorable, et un peu trop protectrice, une vraie tigresse. Railla-t-il.

Gabrielle rit, comprenant le sous-entendu, et Luna se pinçait les lèvres tandis qu'un pétillement de joie conquérait ses pupilles. Sefnout avait été une prêtresse du temple d'Hathor, acquérant les réflexes et les valeurs de celle-ci par sa mère. Refusé par le temple, elle avait par vengeance ouvert une maison close et c'était très vite fait un nom. Petit à petit travailler dans sa maison n'était que prestige, luxe et luxure. Elle en avait alors ouvert d'autre, sa réputation ayant depuis bien longtemps dépassé les frontières. Aider par des femmes et des hommes de confiance, s'étant également fait un nom grâce à Sefnout, ils avaient reçu la direction des établissements. Ils étaient ses hommes et femmes de confiances, que lui-même considérait comme ses oncles et tantes. C'étaient ses amis les plus vieux, et ceux qui avaient en premier commencer à travailler pour elle. Leurs confiances et leurs loyautés lui était totalement acquises.

Sefnout était une femme sachant satisfaire tous les désirs de ses clients que ce soit pour leur donné un peu de tendresse que leurs épouses ou époux ne leurs donnaient pas, ou pour être une dominatrice à grande réputation. Chaque personne étant passé entre ses mains avait connu le plus grand et magnifique des orgasmes de leurs vies. Repus et fatigués ils avaient tendance à ne pas filtrer leurs paroles et une quantité étonnantes d'informations plus ou moins secrets étaient alors révélé sur l'oreiller. En général le cerveau brouillé par la fatigue, ils en se rappelaient plus de ce qu'ils avaient dit, et ceux qui s'en souvenaient ne faisaient pas attention que, tout ce qu'ils disaient étaient enregistrés et répertoriés. Sefnout récupéraient ses informations et elle avait alors établit un réseau d'informateur pour le compte des 10 majeurs.

\- On a beaucoup d'ami et de contact un peu partout dans le monde. Rajouta Gabrielle pas le moins du monde innocente.

Dire quelque chose comme ça maintenant signifiait attiser un peu plus la curiosité que ce soit pour se faire des futurs contacts, des connaissances mais aussi pour faire envie les deux camps et recueillir des précieuse informations qui pourrait faire pencher la balance pour les 10 majeurs. D'ailleurs on pourrait dire que ça faisait partit du plan, rien que le fait de se changer pour rentrer dans la grande salle était réfléchit. Ils voulaient l'un comme l'autre se faire désirer, se faire convoiter, parce qu'il est probable qu'un jour ou l'autre ils auraient besoin de les mettre dans leurs lits ou qu'ils aient besoin de quelques caresses pour leur faire cracher quelques renseignements capitaux.

\- Vous savez que l'école va accueillir des délégations du monde entier, pour renforcer les contacts du Royaume-Uni avec les gouvernements extérieurs. Renseigna un garçon assez musclé aux cheveux bleu. On accueillera une délégation de Beauxbâton, l'école de France, (rivière bleue) l'école d'Allemagne et d'Autriche, Dumstrang l'école de Russie et Bulgarie, (vallée du Nil) Égypte, Ilvernomy du nord de l'Amérique, et Skianchouan l'école du Japon.

Gabrielle et Senusnet se retinrent de lever les yeux aux ciels. C'était en concertation des 10 majeurs que cette idée était venu à l'esprit. La situation en Angleterre était la plus dangereuse, ils avaient un mage dit noir sur les bras qui se faisait discret et qui préparait son ascension avec soin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être idiots ! Ils ne préparaient rien en voyant des choses étranges qui se passaient même pour le monde magique. Les « créatures magiques » commençaient à s'agiter, des plans de batailles étaient réfléchis, la guerre même non officiellement déclaré était au bord des frontières. Ils avaient alors décidé de faire des programmes d'intégrations avec les autres pays. Même si le gouvernement anglais semblait amputé de leurs esprits et de leurs simples bons sens, c'était le début d'une alliance nécessaire quand viendrait une menace plus grave.

\- C'est intéressant. Daigna répondre Gabrielle. Sûrement qu'on connait quelqu'un.

\- Connaissez-vous Luna ? Intervint une petite voix.

\- C'est exact, une grande amie de la famille, voir un peu plus. Répondit froidement Senusnet qui fit froid dans le dos à la plupart de leurs voisins qui réprimèrent des frissons.

Beaucoup se demandèrent alors ce qu'elle avait bien pu leurs raconté. Les deux nouveaux puaient la puissance et la confiance en soi, tous, même les plus abrutis, savaient ou plutôt sentaient qu'ils avaient du pouvoir, c'était criant. Et pour ça ils étaient inquiets, ils avaient été horrible avec elle, les filles répondants des rumeurs, les garçons en essayant parfois, de lui faire des avances malsaines.

Certains se tassèrent, d'autres regardèrent leurs plats gênés. Senusnet eut une sourire cruel, et Luna lui frappa discrètement la cuisse pour qu'il arrête. Il la regarda et il sut alors que cette scène à laquelle il venait d'assister n'était pas la première. Elle lui demandait de ne rien dire pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se venger. Il lâcha alors sa main en prenant sa fourchette de la main droite, et remonta la gauche sur sa cuisse et la serra d'une poigne de fer. Il ne fera pas d'esclandre devant les autres élèves, mais il leur ferait bien comprendre que Luna était à lui, seulement à lui et qu'ils ne les laisseraient plus approcher sous peine de méchantes représailles.

D'autres questions affluèrent, arrivant à répondre tout en mangeant et Luna se fit plus petite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Certaines personnes la regardaient plus étrangement que jamais et cela l'inquiéta parce qu'avec un de ses dons elle pouvait sentir leurs frustrations et énervements. Elle ne voulait pas en parler à Senusnet, il savait qu'il se mettrait dans une rage noire et les tuerait probablement, réflexe normale par peur de la perdre.

Le dîner se termina dans un boucan inimaginable. Gabrielle se leva en première reluquant un petit blond arrogant qui les observait. Luna fit de même et Senusnet la suivait ne lâchant pas sa main et récoltant quelques regards malveillants et désobligeants. Faisant fi de tout ceci Senusnet baissa la tête pour chuchoter à l'oreille de sa compagne :

\- Redresse la tête chaton, la prochaine fois qui t'attaque défend toi comme tu l'entends. Tu n'as pas avoir honte de ce que tu es ni même de ce que tu fais, et encore moins d'avec qui tu es.

\- Même les tués ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

\- Même les tués chaton, personne n'a droit de te toucher à part moi, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es ma reine mon amour, tu m'appartiens. Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, le visage dans ses cheveux.

Luna lui sourit tendrement avant de se redresser et d'agripper plus durement la main de son compagnon. A ce moment-là par les bougies qui éclairait la pièce par une lumière tamisé, alors qu'il faisait désormais noir à l'extérieur, jamais ils n'avaient paru à la fois plus redoutable et attrayant.

Le rapport de force avait changé, et les élèves venaient de le remarqué. L'innocente petite Luna rêveuse et douce ne serait plus, ils feraient bientôt connaissance avec une blondinette parfois violente et meurtrière, ayant des pouvoirs qu'ils n'oseraient jamais imaginer, avantage d'être une fille d'elfe des forêts et d'une naïade…

Une jeune femme et un jeune homme, bien apprêtés vint les voir. Leurs chemises étaient implacablement mises dans leur jupe et pantalon, les chaussures noires cirées, les parfais petits préfets en chef.

\- Bonjour, nous sommes les préfets en chef. Débuta le jeune homme châtain clair. Je suis Ernie Macmillan, et elle s'est Trinity Trinian (1). Nous sommes là pour vous aider et vous orienter. Le directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, a prévenu tous les préfets et préfets en chefs que vous aviez des appartements privés. Nous allons vous les montrés. Continua-t-il.

\- Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir à Poudlard. Nous espérons que vous vous plairez ici. Reprit Trinity.

\- Nous de même. Répondit Gabrielle avec un sourire charmeur qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Si vous avez des questions ou un problème quel qu'il soit, venez nous voir on réglera tout ça. Vous pouvez même venir nous voir juste pour parler, notre rôle est aussi de vous écouter… Continua Trinity avec un grand sourire.

Bien, nous viendrons dans ce cas, cependant puis-je me permettre de vous demander où se trouve nos appartements ? Nous avons fait un long voyage et nous sommes fatigué, vous comprenez, le décalage horaire. L'interrompit Senusnet.

Oh bien sûr, les dortoirs et la salle commune des Serdaigles sont au deuxième étage. Il y a un passage secret dans le couloir qui permet d'arriver plus facilement à la bibliothèque. Vos appartements seront à côté. Les informa Ernie.

Senusnet comprenant qu'ils allaient rester ici pendant trois plombs le temps qu'ils s'expliquent, et voyant que la moitié des élèves étaient déjà repartis dans leurs dortoirs, il commença à marcher, ne lâchant pas la main de Luna. Gabrielle suivit en mettant son bras sur les épaules de sa presque belle-sœur. Les préfets en chefs pour continuer leur speech, les suivis.

Notre directeur de maison est le professeur de sortilège, monsieurs Flitwitch. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil, et un très bon professeur. Reprit Trinity. Il viendra vous voir pour vous donner voter emploie du temps. Gabrielle tu rentre en 7e année n'est-ce aps, et toi Senusnet en 6e année.

C'est bien ça.

Ne les écoutant qu'à moitié, Senusnet et Gabrielle observèrent leurs environnements avec soin tandis que Luna avait sorti discrètement de sa poche une petite boule de lumière dorée et jouait avec en reprenant son air rêveur.

Les murs et les sols étaient pierres grises qui prenaient une couleur plus jaunis à la lumière des torches accrochées au mur. Il y avait des petites failles dans le sol. Sur les murs on y voyait tantôt des tableaux sorciers, donc qui bougeaient, parfois des tapisseries aux couleurs les plus criardes. Ils représentaient le plus souvent des créatures magiques, des sorciers ou sorcières, des paysages, des chevaliers…

Les tapisseries ne protégeaient que partiellement l'intérieur du froid, et Senusnet, pas si habituer que ça au froid, se promis de se couvrir au mieux. Il se demandait comment Luna pouvait le supporter avant de se rappeler qu'elle venait de recevoir ses héritages magiques du côté de son père et de sa mère. Elle ne craignait ni le froid ni la chaleur. Pendant qu'ils prenaient leurs repères, les deux préfets en chefs continuaient à déblatérer leurs discours bien préparé à tout de rôle, en leur montrant parfois les salles de classes devant lesquelles ils passaient.

Ils montèrent des escaliers qui bougeaient selon leurs bon vouloir, passèrent devant des tableaux qui les saluèrent et des fantômes à qui ils se présentèrent. Ils firent également attention aux armures qui étaient empreintes d'une puissante magie. Ils arrivèrent après une dizaine de minutes devant un tableau magnifique représentant l'intérieur d'une forêt dense, traversé par une rivière à l'eau transparente. Tout était dans les tons de dégradés de bleu et de vert. Les arbres et les fleurs écloses les entourant bougeaient au grès d'un vent imaginaire. Il crut apercevoir une ombre derrière un arbre centenaire.

Le mot de passe est _ciboulette_ , mais vous pouvez le changer quand vous le voulez. Dit Trinity.

J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublier que le directeur doit passer. Rajouta inutilement le dénommer Ernie.

Bien sûr que non. Sur ce, à demain. Répondit Gabrielle ironique.

Luna vient. Dit Ernie en lui prenant le bras. Tu vas les dérangés.

Senusnet le regarda froidement et tira sa compagne vers lui en lui entourant fortement la taille. Luna, elle, avait fait disparaître sa boule de lumière et c'était rapproché inconsciemment de Senusnet.

\- Elle va rester avec nous. Dit sèchement l'égyptien. Maintenant si vous voulez bien, nous allons rentrer.

Les préfets comprenant qu'ils étaient congédiés, partirent vers une statue à une vingtaine de mètres de là. Gabrielle répéta le mot de passe et se demanda qui avait eu la drôle d'idée de le trouver. Le tableau s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une petite entrée au mur de pierre. Ils entrèrent tout à tour. La petite entrée laissa place à une salle d'une quarantaine de mètres carrés environ faisant office de salon, salle à manger.

La pièce elle-même était très belle. Sur les murs étaient disposés de grandes tapisseries représentants les quatre saisons dans la forêt de Brocéliande. Apparemment le simple fait d'avoir dit au directeur qu'ils étaient des créatures magiques avaient suffit au vieux citronné de leur faire une décoration axer sur la nature. Ils ne dirait certainement pas que c'était moche c'était tout le contraire d'ailleurs, c'était plutôt relaxant. Il y avait également des flambeau pour éclairé la pièce et des bougies sur les meubles de bois.

Il y avait une cheminée à la droite de l'entrée où les flammes léchaient déjà l'âtre. La cheminée était entourée d'un canapé et de trois fauteuil de cuir marron légèrement élimés, mais qui leurs donnaient du charme. Il y avait du plancher bruns par terre sur l'ensemble de la surface, agrémenté de quelques tapis persans aux couleurs chaudes. Il y avait une petite table basse en bois sombre cirée, avec un vase de cristal remplit de fleurs roses pâles.

La salle à manger comportait une table de bois également sombre, pour 6 personnes. Sur le dessus il y avait une décoration aux motifs fleuries dentelles fait au crochet. Elle était entourée de chaises rembourré de velours vert bouteille. Derrière, il y avait deux grandes fenêtres arrondies qui donnaient sur le lac noir et la forêt interdite. Une vue très belle et apaisante.

Au fond de la pièce principale il y avait deux portes en chêne qui donnait sur leurs deux chambres. L'une était remplit de tapisseries récapitulant les étapes les plus importantes de la Bible, dont la mort du Christ sur une croix, ce que Senusnet ne comprit pas et trouvait malsain, mais qui fit sourire Gabrielle qui décréta par la suite que c'était sa chambre. Ils mélangeaient des couleurs à la fois chaudes et pastels dans un ensemble homogène. Elle avait une fenêtre donnant sur la forêt et le lac. Elle avait un simple lit une place, qu'elle transforma comme si de rien n'était en un lit deux places en bois clair. Un grand tapis ocre aux arabesque or couvait les pierres grises et froides du sol. Elle avait aussi un bureau lui aussi en bois devant la fenêtre.

Celle de Senusnet était plus traditionnelle, beige et verte bouteille. Cependant voulant des couleurs qui lui rappelait sa chambre, dans sa première maison en Égypte, il prit sa baguette, tenant toujours Luna dans ses bras, qui avait posé sa tête sur les clavicules de son amant.

Il changea les tapisseries pour d'autres qui représentaient les 10 majeurs et la triade lors du jugement des morts. Elles étaient toutes dans des couleurs chaudes ocre, curry, blanc, bleu parfois noir. Il garda les pierres apparentes malgré celles-ci et les bougies accrochées aux murs. Sa fenêtre de chambre donnait sur la forêt interdite. Son lit simple changea en un double au bois clair, un peu comme la couleur du curry, mais garda les lourds rideaux bleu roi. Il changea ensuite la couleur de son armoire et des deux tables de chevets. Tout comme dans la chambre voisine, il avait aussi un bureau près de la fenêtre. Il garda ensuite le plafond comme il était, un lustre accroché au centre de la pièce, avec des pierres froides pour seule décoration.

\- Hum… Sympa. Fit une Luna amusé. Je vois que ton chez toi te manque tant que ça.

\- Tu en devrais pas t'en plaindre, te souviens-tu de tout ce qu'on a fait là-bas ? Répliqua-t-il en embrassant son cou, puis le taquinant de sa langue habile.

\- Hum… Peut-être qu'une petite piqûre de rappel ne me ferais pas de mal. Répondit-elle les yeux fermés et totalement détendu entre ses bras.

\- Je suis sûr que ça peut s'arranger. Dit-il en effleurant la peau de son cou, passant ensuite le long de son bras pour la tenir fermement contre lui, son dos contre son torse.

Il sentit Luna frissonner et s'appuyer de plus en plus contre lui. Il lui écarta les cheveux pour l'embrasser le front, la tempe, la pommette gauche, la joue et la mâchoire. Luna étouffa un gémissement et se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Senusnet lui caressa les cheveux en même temps que sa bouche traçait son chemin jusqu'à son décolleté. Ses mains s'activèrent ensuite pour déboutonnés sa chemise blanche d'uniforme. Luna frotta ses fesses contre son érection montante lorsqu'il enleva sa chemise de sa jupe et caressa tout doucement son ventre. Il resserra ses doigts contre sa taille et la rapprocha encore plus de lui, bien qu'on ne pouvait déjà plus passé un simple aiguille entre eux.

Luna passa un bras autour de la tête de son compagnon pour le rapprocher et l'inciter à lui picorer le cou et pencha la tête en arrière. Un gémissement échappa de la bouche de Senusnet alors que la blonde haletait sous les assauts de sa langue. Il glissa une main sous sa jupe alors que Luna commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud, et une feu dévorant prenait place dans son ventre et son sexe. Elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus… Senusnet mit son autre main sur son cœur tout près de sa poitrine mais sans jamais la toucher. Il sentit son cœur battre à toute allure, et sourit contre sa peau.

Son érection frotta son pantalon alors que la place dans son caleçon était de plus en plus réduite. Il passa une de ses mains dans son collant, taquinant sa cuisse tantôt par des caresses tendres tantôt par une poigne de fer, mais sans jamais toucher un endroit oh combien sensible. Leurs respirations devenaient de plus en plus hiératiques et leurs souffles se mélangèrent lorsque le jeune homme happa sa bouche dans un baiser lent et voluptueux, qui fit grimper en flèche la température de la pièce.

Il commençait à perdre pied lorsqu'un souvenir bien déplaisant lui revint en mémoire. Un homme brun qui avait toucher à sa compagne ! Il le revoyait lui agripper sa cuisse alors qu'elle était à lui ! A lui !

\- Mon chaton je crois qu'avant d'aller plus loin on devrait discuter un peu. Dit-il en haletant.

En repensant à ceci il ressentit le besoin bestiale de la faire sienne alors qu'il venait de lui demander de discuter, mais plus il revivait cette scène plus il avait une petite voix dans sa tête qu'elle méritait qu'il soit plus brutal, plus dure.

\- Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille.

Luna sur tout de suite de quoi il parlait, alors elle lui répondit en déployant également sa magie pour lui prouver son amour.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiété, ni dévoilé mes pouvoirs. J'ai aussi une nouvelle…. Une nouvelle inquiétante dont je voulais te faire part.

\- Hum. Grogna-t-il.

Il la retourna vivement la plaquant dos contre la tapisserie et lui releva les jambes pour qu'elle les lui mettent autour de la taille. Elle gémit de désir et d'impatience alors que ses seins se firent plus lourds, et que ses tétons pointaient vers les doigts de son compagnon avec avidités. Pressé entre la tapisserie et Senusnet elle ne retint pas des soupires de contentements.

Il finit par arracher la chemise de Luna tandis qu'elle mit ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher. Il lui lécha le derrière de l'oreille, descendant sur le cou lentement, puis sur ses clavicules, son sternum et s'arrêta sur sa poitrine, laissant un tracé brûlant sur sa peau. Son vagin pressé contre son pénis encore emprisonné par son pantalon, son dos frottant contre la tapisserie rêche, décupla leurs plaisirs. Elle se frotta contre Senusnet l'incitant à aller plus vite. Refusant de se hâter, il prit tout son temps pour titiller ses seins, l'un après l'autre et jouer avec ses tétons sensibles en lui saisissant ses fesses rondes et appétissantes plus durement. Il lui laisserait certainement des traces de doigts.

Laissant la sueur du plaisir et de la chaleur les enrobés, Senusnet et Luna finirent par enlever leurs chaussures, chaussettes, collant, pantalon et chemise, lentement et avec sensualité pour faire durer le plaisir. Les deux jeunes gens avaient du mal à se retenir après deux mois à n'avoir pas pu se toucher, ils étaient tellement pressés mais l'un et l'autre savait que plus ils attendaient plus ça devenait meilleur. Senusnet passa un doigt près de son intimité et sentit une moiteur oh combien tentante. Il se laissa s'égarer alors que Luna devenait de plus en plus mouillé, une rougeur sur ses joues qui ne rajoutait qu'une touche de passion, alors que Senusnet devenait de plus en plus dur en même temps qu'il devenait douloureux.

Luna passa ses mains dans son caleçon pour caresser ses fesses après avoir jouer avec se cheveux. Aucun des deux ne pensait plus à rien à part à l'autre, et la température de la pièce se fit de plus en plus insupportable. L'air qu'ils respiraient n'était plus que sexe, passion et luxure. Luna enleva le caleçon de son compagnon tandis qu'il releva la jupe d'un coup sec. Déjà positionné entre ses cuisses Senusnet sentit son sexe se durcir un peu plus comme si c'était possible.

Elle était si belle ses cheveux blonds dorés, en batailles, collant sur son visage et ses seins transpirants, un souffle désordonné, sa poitrine se soulevant de plus en plus vite, sa peau luisante à la lueur des bougies, cette vision le fit bander plus fort. Et dire qu'il avait juste à pousser un peu plus pour la pénétré !

Cependant il se retint malgré son envie pressente de la faire sienne, et joua avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus que supplication et gémissement. Il en étouffa un nouveau quand il l'embrassa langoureusement, jouant mutuellement avec leurs langues. Il se plaça devant son entré, fit mine de la pénétré avant de se retiré, elle l'implora tremblante contre lui. Il allait céder, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas .

\- Mes lapins, le professeur est là. Attaqua Gabrielle moqueuse. On vous attend dans le salon dans 5 minutes… Je vois que vous en profitez bien, vous honorez déjà votre chambre.

Par dépit Senusnet posa sa tête sur le sternum de son âme-sœur et soupira. Senusnet était dur comme la pierre et Luna était prête à l'accueillir depuis bien longtemps déjà, et ils devaient s'arrêter !

\- Ne tirez pas votre coup maintenant, je vous rappelle 5 minutes, juste le temps de vous rhabillez. Je suis curieuse de voir la réaction de Flitwitch ! S'exclama-t-elle en les taquinant.

\- Gaby ! Dégage ! Cracha Senusnet.

Elle rit et claqua la porte derrière elle. Les deux jeunes gens avaient la respiration saccadée et douloureux de désir. Luna soupira et se tortilla augmentant la sensation de manque suis les habitaient. Senusnet la reposa à regret la regardant se rhabiller en faisant ensuite de même.

Un fois finit, ils se rapprochèrent de la porte. Elle se rapprocha et passa la porte en l'effleurant et lui souffla à l'oreille un petit : « ce n'est que parti remise ». Il leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et sourit.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la pièces encore baigner d'une sueur et d'une odeur de sexe, ils virent un petit professeur, qui devait être métisser avec une créature magique. Il était assit dans un fauteuil, celui qui était le plus près de la cheminée. Sa tête ne dépassait pas le dossier rembourré, et sees pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Il avait les cheveux blancs et une barbe de la même couleur. Son regard se posa sur des yeux aussi noir que la nuit et comprit qu'il était à moitié gobelin. D'abord méfiant et suspicieux, il finit par se détendre en comprenant que son peuple faisait partis des alliés des 10 majeurs.

\- Je vois que je vous ai interrompu. Commença le professeur avec un pétillement malicieux dans les yeux.

Le petit professeur avaient examiner la petite Luna, plus si petite que ça d'après ce qu'il voyait, et son nouvel aiglon. Leurs cheveux en bataille, la sueur, leurs pupilles obscurcies par un désir inassouvis, la tension de leurs corps et la tension sexuel qui régnaient entre les deux, ça ne lassait aucune place à l'imagination.

\- Absolument. Dit Senusnet en s'affalant sur le fauteuil de face, entraînant Luna avec lui.

Luna sourit en remarquant la possessivité de son compagnon et se redressa sur ses genoux. Elle sentit ses bras l'entourer et elle passa les siens dessus et s'empara de ses mains. Elle rougit quand Flitwtich la fixa, non seulement parce qu'elle se faisait remarqué, mais aussi parce qu'elle sentait la virilité de Senusnet contre ses fesses, et qu'elle sentait son ventre se tordre devant se manque imminent.

\- Je vois que vous êtes entre de bonnes mains miss Lovegood. Continua-t-il.

\- Oui, professeur. Répondit-elle en rougissant mal à l'aise.

\- Vous êtes venu nous donner notre emploie du temps. Coupa finalement Gabrielle.

\- Pas seulement mademoiselle Ackermann, je suis aussi venu vous prévenir. Les dangers et les traîtres ne viennent pas que de l'extérieur. Faites attention à vous. Vous avez dit au directeur que vous étiez des créatures magiques, vous n'avez pas totalement tord, mais si jamais il venait à apprendre votre statut réel, vous serez sur son territoire et il ne vous ferait aucun cadeau. J'ai posé plusieurs sorts contre l'espionnage de Dumbledore, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai fais en sorte que vous n'ayez aucun tableau dans vos appartements. Vous êtes déjà étroitement surveiller, les tableaux ont la missions de vous suivre à la trace et de rapporter les informations glanés.

\- De quel clan faites vous parti ? Demanda Gabrielle, abandonnant au passage un visage chaleureux pour passer à un masque de sévérité et de méfiance.

\- De la branche anglaise des finances. Je me suis ensuite spécialisé dans une autre branche celle de l'espionnage. Je suis censé surveillé cet endroit ainsi que ceux qui y habite. On m'avait prévu que 2 des 10 des majeurs venaient ici.

\- Que comptez vous faire ? Intervint Luna avec une mine sérieuse, les sourcils froncés.

\- Rester à ma place et vous aidez du mieux que je peux, du haut de mes compétences. Répondit-il sincèrement. Sur ce, je vous donne vos emplois du temps et une carte de l'école, veuillez arriver en cour à l'heure. Continua-t-il en se levant et leurs faisant un clin d'œil.

Il eut un petit rire, et marmonna quelque chose sur la fougue de la jeunesse, ou un truc dans le genre. De ce qu'ils entendirent, cela les fit rire.

\- Je vous verrais demain jeunes gens, que votre nuit vous soit profitable. Rajouta-t-il sur un air de confession.

Il fit bien rire les deux majeurs alors que la mi-elfe, mi-naïade rougit au sous entendu de son professeur. Elle cacha son visage dans le cou de Senusnet qui resserra sa prise. Flitwich sortit en étouffant un gloussement, refermant la porte, ou plutôt le tableau derrière lui.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

1 Je ne trouvais pas de nom et pendant que j'écrivais je regardais en même temps St Trinian lycée pour jeune fille rebelle. Alors ne nous demandons donc pas d'où vient se nom:)

2 venantius Honorius Clementius 530- 609,poète chrétien, évêque de Poitiers environ en 600. Fréquente les cours franques et écrits des poèmes en hommage des principales figures de la royauté du regium Francorum. Il vante les mérite de Brunehaut (Épouse du roi Sigebert I). Elle a été accusé d'avoir assassiné 10 membres de sa famille, de la dynastie mérovingienne. Enfin bon, on pourrait épiloguer pendant des heures dessus :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plût:)

Une petite scène de lemon qui va reprendre au prochain. Gabrielle les as interrompu brusquement, et Senusnet et Luna aiment finir ce qu'ils ont commencé:) Qu'est-ce que vous avez penser de cette scène ?:D

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez:)

Je dis aussi un grand merci à ceux qui ont lu mon début d'histoire, et aussi à Khalice et mallemsandra qui m'ont laissé des reviews:)

Je posterais le prochain chapitre un peu plus tard, probablement le 21 ou le 22 février. La famille s'agrandit par un nouveau membre ! J'ai également de la famille qui arrive donc j'aurais un peu moins de temps pour écrire !:) Pas de panique j'ai déjà 3 pages d'écrites:)

Je vous fais de gros bisous !


	3. Faisons connaissance

**Chapitre 3 : Faisons connaissance**

Après que le petit professeur soit parti, ils restèrent quelques minutes tous les trois pour savoir quel était leurs emplois du temps. Celui de Gabrielle était le plus remplit, mais après tout, elle passait ses ASPIC cette année, contrairement aux deux autres. Elle eut une petite moue moqueuse en le lisant. Tout ce qu'elle avait comme matière aujourd'hui, elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant. Être une des 10 majeur et en plus Anubis, elle connaissait la plupart des sortilèges, des rituelles, des écritures anciennes, des plantes, des potions, l'astrologie, l'astronomie et était bien sûr imbattable en histoire. Tous ces sujets, qu'ils soient anciens ou nouveaux par des découvertes récentes, elle les maîtrisait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son parchemin en secouant finalement la tête de dépit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on leur apprenait dans cette école ?! Senusnet le lui piqua et le regarda.

Lundi

8h – 12h : Potion

12h- 14h : Repas

14-16h : Sortilège

Mardi :

9h – 12h : Défense contre les forces du mal

12h – 14 : Repas

14h – 17h : Botanique

Mercredi :

10h – 12h : Rune

12h – 14 h : Repas

14h – 16h : Histoire de la magie

Jeudi :

9h – 12h : Métamorphose

12h – 14h : Repas

14h – 17h : Potion

00h – 1h : Astronomie (pratique)

Vendredi :

10h – 12h : Arithmantie

12h – 14h : Repas

14h – 16 : Astronomie (théorie)

Senusnet se ria d'elle, tandis que Luna se blottissait contre lui, lui affleurant les épaules, puis les clavicules, descendant toujours plus bas, ce qui lui fit étrangler son rire dans sa gorge. Redressant la tête et levant le nez, Gabrielle estima que Luna lui donnait une punition suffisante. Elle se pencha alors et prit l'emploi du temps de l'égyptien.

Lundi :

9h – 12h : Métamorphose

12h – 14h : Repas

14h – 16h : Soin au créature magique

Mardi :

8h – 12h : Potion

12h – 14h : Repas

14h – 17h : Défense contre les forces du mal

Mercredi :

9h – 12h : Sortilège

12h – 14 : Repas

14h – 16h : Rune

Jeudi :

10h – 12h : Astronomie (théorie)

12h – 14h : Repas

14h – 16h : Botanique

23h – 00h : Astronomie (pratique)

Vendredi :

10h- 12h : Histoire de la magie

12h – 14h : Repas

14h- 16h : Potion

16h – 18h : Arithmantie

\- Toi aussi tu vas t'ennuyer ! Attaqua Gabrielle.

\- Bah, on le savait en venant ici. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Quelques secondes après Gabrielle grimaça, et son visage se ferma. Elle agrippa les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et planta ses ongles dedans. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Senusnet et Luna surent que les voix étaient revenues. Elles ne l'avaient pas laissée tranquille longtemps, mais après tout, on pourrait presque dire que c'était normal. Elle avait longtemps vécu sans dépositaire, et en trouver un aujourd'hui l'avait calmé mais pour un court laps de temps seulement.

Elle papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de replacer son masque habituel, à la fois moqueur et arrogant. La rage déformant ses traits quelques instants plus tôt avait laisser place à un visage marqué par la fatigue, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher.

Je vous laisse à vos cochonneries, je vais à la chasse. Déclara-t-elle narquoise.

Bien qu'elle dise quelque chose comme ça, aucun des deux ne furent dupe quant à son intention. Elle allait voir Severus, laissant seul pour qu'ils continuent leurs « cochonneries » comme elle disait si bien, ils l'en remerciaient, mais aussi et surtout pour faire taire ces petites voix incessantes.

Elle se leva sans les regardés, ouvrit la porte et s'en alla après l'avoir refermé.

\- Elle ne sait même pas où il est. Dit Luna.

\- L'odeur. Elle va se repérer à l'odeur. Affirma-t-il. Je pense que ça va aller maintenant. Elle n'est plus seule…

\- Tu crois qu'elle va prendre le professeur Rogue comme âme sœur ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est probable qu'elle le fasse, mais seulement dans quelques mois voire quelques années. Elle a vécu beaucoup de temps sans dépositaire, alors je pense qu'elle va faire très attention avec Severus. Elle a bien compris qu'il fallait être prudent avec lui. Il est réservé, pas timide mais réfléchit et suspicieux. Il ne va pas lui accorder sa confiance facilement même si elle fait partie du 10 majeur. Elle fera tout ce qu'il désir, même inconsciemment pour qu'il l'accepte.

\- Je vois. C'est tellement différent de note relation. Nous avons eu de la chance de nous rencontrer si rapidement et d'avoir grandi ensemble. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la douleur qu'elle a ressenti. La perte de son âme sœur est extrêmement douloureuse, même pour un simple humain. Pour nous, les dépositaires ou créatures magiques, cette douleur est décuplée parce que nous lions notre magie en plus de notre âme, mais pour un de vous c'est mille fois pire. Tout ce à quoi vous vous raccrochez pour rester encrer dans la réalité disparaît… Vous devenez fou… Finit-elle en murmurant.

Inconsciemment, elle c'était raccroché à Senusnet, qui l'avait serré contre lui plus fort. Rien qu'à la pensé de la perte de cet être tant aimé, ils distinguaient déjà ce ressentit de manque intolérable. Luna laissa quelques larmes coulées imaginant le déchirement et la souffrance de la situation.

Senusnet lui, se sentit affreusement mal imaginant la perte de son âme-sœur et dépositaire.

Il essuya les larmes de la mi-elfe de ses doigts longs et fins puis lui embrassa les paupières qu'elle avait fermées. Elle plaça sa tête dans le cou chaud de Senusnet qui lui caressa les cheveux. Petit à petit ce sentiment de manque devint ingérable pour les deux, et ce fut finalement Luna qui prit les devant, la respiration courte.

\- Fais-moi oublier ça. S'il te plaît supplia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Fais-moi l'amour.

Senusnet plus touché qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre frôla du bout des doigts son visage pâle, se déplaçant au ralentit. Il la prit ensuite par la taille pour qu'ils se mettent face à face. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus pâles dans le regard émeraude hypnotique de son compagnon.

Ils rapprochèrent leurs visages l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent furtivement, laissant leurs lèvres bougées doucement, s'effleurant, se taquinant délicatement. Toute l''ardeur, et la bestialité dont ils avaient fait preuve il a peu de temps c'était volatilisé pour faire place à une douce passion et une ivresse paisible.

Le désir monta lentement en eux. Les caresses légères, les baisers tendres, les câlineries calmes et une langue qui laissait des traces chaudes et incandescente derrière elle, faisait monté pas à pas un désir lascif entre eux.

Leurs bassins se rencontrèrent, se frottèrent délicatement l'un contre l'autre, les rendant fiévreux et fébriles. Les mains de Senusnet se perdit dans la chevelure blonde de sa compagne, la tirant vers lui pour mieux l'embrasser. Il la colla contre lui d'un mouvement plus brusque et se leva. Luna croisa les jambes sur son bassin, et il la porta jusque dans son lit.

Il la posa tendrement sur la grosse couette qui était dessus. Les cheveux de la blonde étaient étalés sur les coussins et oreillers qui jonchaient le lit, ses yeux étaient voilés par un ardent incendie, son dos cambré et ses jambes écartées. Elle laissait échapper des soupirs de contentement. Elle laissait ses mains se balader sur le corps de son amant qui allait la rendre folle. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il lui mordait le téton du sein droit, elle en pu retenir un gémissement plein de passion et de lui griffer le dos musclé par cette action inattendue. Elle lui agrippa les cheveux pour le pousser à mordiller, lécher et toucher sa poitrine encore couverte pas ses vêtements. La vue de sa compagne sous lui et totalement détendue le fit bander plus fort.

Il déboutonna patiemment chacun des boutons de sa chemise froissée, l'enleva délicatement en parsemant des baisers sur chaque parcelle de sa peau découverte. Elle essayait de limiter ses jappements de plaisir, mais voyant que ça n'excitait que plus son partenaire, elle ne les retint plus.

Il enleva ensuite sa jupe, elle n'avait pas de culotte, ni de soutient gorge, ce qui la laissa nue devant ses yeux émerveillés. Senusnet trouvait Luna d'autant plus désirable lorsqu'elle s'abandonnait totalement entre ses mains.

Luna se redressa sur ses coudes, les jambes entourant celles de Senusnet. Elle lui mordilla le cou, lécha ses lèvres tout en le déshabillant de ses mains habiles. Il se laissa faire, en étouffant un râle de satisfaction. En l'entendant Luna se fit de plus en plus entreprenante. D'un coup de bassin, leurs positions s'inversèrent.

La mi-elfe, mi-nymphe s'installa au-dessus de son compagnon, à califourchon. Elle sentit derrière ses fesses le pénis dressé de son âme-sœur qui se frottait délicieusement contre sa peau enflammée. Son sexe déjà humide était divinement écarté par son ventre. Elle ondula le bassin laissant un sillage moite sur celui-ci et se pencha, laissant ses seins gonflés effleurés son torse. Sa respiration se coupa quelques secondes lorsqu'elle lui mordilla l'oreille. Elle lui embrassa la mâchoire tandis qu'il enfonça ses doigts dans la peau laiteuse de ses hanches. Elle rit légèrement avant qu'il ne s'étrangle de lui-même lorsqu'il massa sa poitrine tendue.

Une nouvelle fois leurs positions changèrent. Senusnet se recula, pour avoir la vision d'une Luna allongée, qui s'abandonnait entre ses mains. Les cheveux étalés sur le lit, le regard fiévreux, la bouche entre-ouverte, la poitrine gonflée qui se soulevait rapidement, ses mains serrant les draps entre ses doigts, ses belles jambes galbées écartées et son corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Il se sentit durcir encore plus et se cala à genoux entre ses cuisses. Il était si près d'elle que l'idée de la prendre tout de suite était plus que tentante. Cependant il se retint et joua avec elle en rentrant deux doigts dans son vagin. Il les ressortit, et les replongea, il la massa, et s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'il sentit que Luna ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle son pénis dressé, et attrapa ses fesses pour la rapprocher. Il la tira vers lui et la pénétra d'un coup sec, la faisant sangloter de complaisance. Elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes et Senusnet s'enfonça plus profondément, leurs arrachant des râles de plaisir. Il se retira et entra en elle avec délectation encore et encore. Luna ressentait incommensurable sentiment lorsque son compagnon la remplissait avec délice. Un épicurisme (1) qui les empreignaient avec régal. Plusieurs minutes après une jouissance d'une puissance inouïe les pris et les laissa allongés et repus sur le lit défait.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le côté dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Senusnet était toujours dans Luna mais aucun d'eux ne bougeaient, profitant d'une paix incroyable, les jambes entremêlés. Senusnet daigna bouger légèrement pour les couvrir de la grosse couette chaude. Peu de temps après ils fermèrent les yeux pour s'endormir quelques secondes après, comme des bienheureux.

Gabrielle marchait dans les couloirs, et se maudit de ne pas avoir penser à prendre sa cape de fourrure. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire froid dans ce pays ! Elle marchait sans trop savoir où elle allait, mais l'odeur de son dépositaire était présente, et elle le suivait à la trace. Elle passa devant un bon nombre d'armures, de peinture qui dormait à moitié, de tapisserie et de probable passage secret. Elle descendit de deux étages avant de se retrouvé dans le grand hall d'entrée. Elle parcouru le couloir qui partait en face de la porte d'entrée, et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le noir. Elle trouva un escalier un peu tortueux qui allait dans ce qu'elle supposait les cachots.

Même si les voix parlaient de plus en plus fort et tentaient de l'empêcher d'y aller, elle descendit tout de même en se tenant la tête. Les voix des morts parlaient de plus en plus fort, criaient et hurlaient lui donnant une migraine terrible. Les mains tremblantes, elle se tint à la rambarde de l'escalier et le descendit prudemment. Elles hurlaient de venir les rejoindre ! Elles hurlaient qu'elle devait mourir, elles hurlaient qu'elle devait tuer…

Elle prit alors une respiration et ferma les yeux quelques instants pour se reprendre. Même si ces petites voix agaçantes la harcelaient, elle devait faire bonne figure. Elle avait bien passé 7 ans sans son dépositaire, alors quelques minutes de plus ne pouvait pas la tuer ! Mais elle pinça les lèvres en pensant que depuis qu'elle avait goûté au silence, réentendre ces horreurs était pire.

Elle suivit la trace de Severus jusqu'à ce que les escaliers se finissent et marcha plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs humides et froids des cachots. Elle passa devant plusieurs portes, de classes certainement, quelques peintures qui se conservaient bien malgré la moiteur de l'endroit : merci la magie. Peu de temps après elle perdit l'odeur et se rendit compte qu'elle s'arrêtait devant un tableau représentant un paysage de montagnard enneigé, près d'un lac. Quelque chose de très beau qui représentait bien la personnalité de son habitant.

Secouant la tête et serrant les points en entendant ses murmures stridents qui lui vrillaient les oreilles. Elle plaqua une main dessus et son visage se déforma de rage. Le sang qui lui parcourait les veines bouillonnait et il était tellement tentant de leurs céder. Lorsqu'elle osa penser qu'elle pourrait peut-être le faire, qu'elle allait fléchir, que la porte ou plutôt le tableau s'ouvrir.

Elle qui c'était appuyer sur le mur à quelques centimètres de l'ouverture, sursauta et se retourna. Plier en deux parce qu'elle sentait l'acide remonter à cause de son martellement dans la tête, elle tendit le bras pour attraper la main de Severus étonné de la voir là. Elle se laissa choir à genoux près de ses jambes en fermant les yeux. N'entendre plus que le silence était libérateur. Ces voix qui appuyait 24h/24h et 7j/7j lui donnait des migraines insupportables, des envies de vomir, et parfois même des courbatures ! La peau froide dû à la fraîcheur des cachots lui faisait un bien fou à cause de la chaleur fiévreuse de son corps. Elle savait qu'elle ne se rappellerait plus de tout ça dans quelques minutes.

Severus était paralysé en voyant cette forme noire au sol qui était Gabrielle. Elle qui avait semblé si narcissique et arrogante, était à ses pieds et lui tenait fermement la main. Son corps était tremblant contre le sien, et transpirant alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une simple chemise et jupe sur elle. Personne ne devait les voir comme cela, on poserait trop de questions, se serait trop étrange, une nouvelle élève et un professeur ? Non, non, non, pas possible, les deux seraient virés avant d'avoir pu dire quidditch. Impensable !

Lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas arriver, il se pencha vers elle, enleva sa main de force malgré son gémissement douloureux et la pris dans ses bras, pour se dépêcher de rentrer dans ses appartements. Il referma la porte derrière lui, puis la déposa sur le canapé près de la cheminée dans le salon, à gauche de la porte. Il déposa une couverture sur elle et s'assit sur un fauteuil tout proche ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il resta donc là à attendre qu'elle se réveille. Il ne voulait rien faire, ni lui donner une potion en sachant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait prit. Il patienta plusieurs minutes avec un livre de potion sur les genoux. Ça faisait déjà trois fois qu'il relisait la même phrase et abandonna finalement. A vrai dire, écouter délirer une jeune fille dont il ne connaissait rien et qui lui disait être son dépositaire n'était pas pour lui plaire. C'était tellement étrange ! Il avait bien promis de ne pas faire de mal à cette demoiselle à son, si on pouvait le dire, frère, mais il ne savait pas comment se comporter…

Il ne savait pas trop si elle dormait ou juste si elle était dans un état second. Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, et qu'il les vit vitreux. Bon bah, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge ! Il l'entendit murmurer des choses étranges comme « ferme-là », « je ne le ferais pas », « je sais que j'ai apprécier », « Hum... », « moi aussi ». Des paroles qu'elle seule comprenait dans son contexte, bien qu'il ne semblât pas en avoir. Il comprit cependant bien assez vite qu'elle devait parler à ces petites voix qui lui martelaient le crâne, dont lui avait parler Senusnet.

Elle papillonna des yeux et ne savait plus ce qu'elle avait fait ces dernières minutes, mais elle se doutait bien qu'elle avait encore dû avoir un épisode d'hallucination auditive et qu'elle avait encore oublier. Mettant le plus important était de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait. Il y avait encore peu de temps durant ces moments d'absences eu des réactions violentes et déchaînées. Des choses, dont elle ne voulait plus y penser… Un mal de crâne lui vrilla la tête et posa sa main dessus en étouffant un gémissement. Malgré les voix qui étaient toujours présentes, même si elles étaient moins forte, elle essaya de se redresser, et posa son dos sur l'accoudoir du canapé… Attend, un canapé ? Où était-elle ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était dans une pièce inconnue. Elle respira un grand coup pour se reprendre et remarqua alors que l'odeur de son dépositaire était partout. Ainsi elle l'avait bien trouvé, même si elle ne se rappelait plus de grand-chose. Elle vit une grande bibliothèque qui prenait une grande partie du mur, là où se trouvait la cheminée. Comme dans leur appartement, le salon était tourné vers la cheminée pour que ce soit plus facile de se réchauffé, d'autant plus que les cachots étaient froids. La seule autre chose qu'elle aperçut avant que son regard ne soit accaparé par la présence de son dépositaire, était donc qu'il y avait une table basse de bois sombre très travailler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous le demander. Répliqua-t-il froidement.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait ?! Avait-elle dit des choses blessantes ? L'avait-il surpris à torturer quelqu'un ? Elle passa une main sur son front et se le massa, en espérant que ça change quelque chose, en vain. En sachant que Gabrielle n'allait pas parler, Severus prit la parole.

\- Je vous ais retrouvés devant l'entrée de mon tableau, vous m'avez agrippé la main et vous être entré comme dans… On pourrait dire un état second… Dit-il finalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait professeur ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

Elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'appeler Severus pour le moment, ça ne le mettrait que plus en colère. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ne veuille plus de lui et qu'il la laisse. Elle ne supporterait plus ça. Elle allait donc mettre ses attitudes hautaines et prétentieuses de côtés pour qu'il ne pense pas qu'elle est fait exprès de se comporter comme elle avait fait, ou même pour qu'il évite de penser qu'elle était méprisante et suffisante. Elle ne l'était pas vraiment, c'est vrai qu'elle aimait jouer avec ça, pour se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, mais c'était comme ça qu'elle avait appris à survivre. Alors laisser tout ça de côté était compliqué pour elle, en sachant que ça faisait plus de sept ans qu'elle s'en accommodait.

\- Quoi que j'ai fait je m'en excuse. Finit-elle par chuchoter voyant que Severus n'ouvrait toujours pas la bouche.

\- Vous n'avez rien fait de répréhensible à part de me tenir la main, miss Ackermann. Cependant j'aimerais savoir de quoi vous vous rappelez avant que vous ne soyez inconsciente. Ensuite je voudrais savoir si ça vous arrive régulièrement et pourquoi vous semblez inquiète de ce que vous auriez pu faire. Exigea Severus impassible.

Bêtement, Gabrielle se sentit prise au piège. C'est vrai quoi, il lui posait toutes les questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre ! Son enfance avait été heureuse, jusqu'à ce que son ancienne dépositaire soit tuer par son père. Elle avait ensuite vécu brimade sur brimade, coups sur coups et finalement c'était enfuie de chez elle pour aller vivre dans un taudis de la ville de Berlin, emmenant avec elle sa réserve de médicament. Elle avait connu la peur, la faim, le froid, et plein de chose encore. C'est à cette époque là quelle avait commencer à avoir des pertes de mémoires et des pulsions violentes.

Elle ne savait jamais ce qu'elle faisait lors de ces moments d'absences, mais elle se retrouvait presque à chaque fois avec une tenue débraillé et plein de sang. Elle arrivait à voir aux nouvelles, sur les télés de grands magasins qui diffusaient le journal télévisé pour montrer la belle qualité d'image de leurs marchandises, des agressions violentes et des meurtres sanglants. La plupart arrivaient après ses pertes de mémoire, il n'y avait pas besoin de sortir de la cuisse de Jupiter pour en tirer les bonnes conclusions. Puis après que Senusnet l'avait trouvé, il l'avait ramener avec lui et lui avait offert une vie formidable. Elle avait dompté ses crises avec l'aide des 10 majeurs qui lui avait expliquer ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle se lécha les lèvres avant de commencer à parler.

\- Depuis que je prends un certain médicament, ma mémoire s'efface, mais il fait plus ou moins taire ces petites voix. Commença-t-elle. Mais je ne suis pas schizophrène. Rajouta-t-elle précipitamment. C'est juste que… A vrai dire, tous ceux du 10 majeur en ont, mais ils n'en n'ont pas autant que moi… Ils ont connu leurs dépositaires plus tôt. Il y a un certain temps, j'ai fais des choses, disons, répréhensible, alors maintenant, je me méfie…

Elle l'observa à la dérobée en espérant remarqué quelque chose dans ses expressions. Cependant elle ne remarqua rien à part qu'il croisa les jambes et posa son coude gauche sur l'accoudoir. Son visage était impassible, et Gabrielle se tordit les mains anxieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ? Est-ce qu'il allait lui demander de parler ? Peut-être, elle ne savait pas, et elle pensait que s'il lui demandait elle parlerait même si elle n'était pas prête à le faire. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre pour avoir voulu cacher quelque chose qu'il découvrirait bien un jour ou l'autre, pas alors qu'il était si important. Finalement après avoir réfléchit de longue minutes il interrompit ce silence pesant.

\- Quel est ce médicament ?

Gabrielle eut une petite moue embarrassé avant de lui répondre.

\- Xanax. Chuchota-t-elle comme si elle espérait ne pas être entendu.

Severus haussa un sourcil surprit, ce médicament était utilisé pour les personnes souffrant de trouble anxieux sévères, en était elle vraiment atteinte ? Quoi que avec ce que lui avait rencontré Senusnet ça ne devrait pas l'étonner. Restait à savoir maintenant depuis quand elle en prenait. Il retint un soupir d'agacement et de découragement. Comment pourrait-il l'aider ? C'est vrai après tout, s'il était un dépositaire il se devait l'aider. Il décida de laisser tombé pour le moment en ce disant qu'il aurait d'autre occasion de le faire. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile pour l'instant, qu'il se maudit ardemment de l'avoir penser. Depuis quand pouvait-il éprouvé de la compassion pour autrui ? Cependant sa conscience ne laissa pas la dessus en lui disant que Gabrielle n'était pas autrui. Un drôle de sentiment le pris et le chassa bien vite ne voulant pas y prêter attention.

\- Entends-tu encore des voix ? Demanda-t-il légèrement curieux ?

\- Oui. Répondit-elle fatiguée.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin ? S'enquéra-t-il bougon.

Elle qui avait tourné la tête vers l'âtre de la cheminée la tourna rapidement vers lui. Il remarqua la surprise qu'elle ne cherchait pas à cacher. Il eu un pincement au cœur en la voyant si fragile. Elle qui paraissait si sur d'elle, fier et insolente. Lui faisait-elle autant confiance alors qu'il ne se connaissait depuis à peine quelques heures ? Était-elle si désespéré pour qu'elle se dévoile devant lui ? Il la vit hésiter, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur et ses yeux le fuyait.

\- De toi. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Pardon ? Dit-il incrédule.

\- Les voix… Les voix qui sont dans ma tête, quand je te touche, elles s'arrêtent.

\- Ah. Ce fut sa seule réaction.

Lorsqu'il vit que Gabrielle honteuse de sa demande, se retourna vers la chaleur du feu, il se leva et s'approcha à pas de loup incertain. Il finit par s'asseoir près d'elle et lui prit la main. Il du bien avouer qu'il était étonné de sa réaction. Elle se détendit d'un coup, son visage était devenu paisible, et elle finit par s'affaler dans le canapé, sans la moindre grâce. C'était bien quelque chose que Severus aurait condamné, si elle n'avait pas l'air si bien sous son simple touché. Il prit un livre « Les plus grandes potions du siècle », les jambes croisées, gardant toujours un œil sur la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous attire dans les potions ? Demanda-t-elle brisant le silence confortable.

\- Le plaisir de pouvoir créer quelque chose dont peu de personne ne peut se vanter de faire. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix basse.

\- Quel orgueil, professeur Rogue. Dit-elle amusée. Je le fais moi aussi pour récolter les regards admiratifs et soumis des incapables.

\- Comme la plupart de mes élèves. Un véritable plaisir de pouvoir les terrorisés avec un simple mot. Ajouta-t-il moqueur.

\- Je n'ai pas d'élève, mais on a eu quelques surprises avec Senusnet lors de… De rendez-vous. Finit-elle hésitante.

Elle ne savait pas quel serait la réaction de son dépositaire s'il savait qu'elle avait eu des relation d'ordre sexuel avec plusieurs partenaires d'un soir. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait continuer. S'il lui disait d'arrêter, elle le ferait et sans hésitation. Elle avait espérer trop longtemps de retrouver un dépositaire pour qu'il la quitte pour ça.

Severus n'était pas dupe et comprenait parfaitement de quel « rendez-vous » elle parlait. Il ne pensait pas que ça le dérangerait tant que ça, cependant il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait apprécier faire ce genre de chose en toute connaissance de cause. Vendre son corps était quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour lui.

\- Vous avez vendu votre corps pour de l'argent ? La questionna-t-il en serrant les dents.

Gabrielle grimaça avant de réfléchir avec soin à ses mots. Pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait face à ça ? Après tout elle n'en avait pas honte, jouer à la prostituer l'avait on pourrait le dire sauver, ça lui avait apporter bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait penser au début.

\- Effectivement beaucoup le font pour de l'argent. Moi aussi je l'ai fait, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. L'information est une bonne monnaie d'échange, presque plus attrayante que les pièces d'or. Sache également, je les ais toujours choisi avec soin. Répondit-elle une pointe vaniteuse, avec une voix douce, même si l'énervement se faisait sentir.

Severus regarda ses yeux se dilatés de colère en contraste avec l'impassibilité de son visage. Elle était douée, très douée pour cacher ses sentiments. Elle avait été à la bonne école. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait tout de même jugé, mais qu'elle le lui dise sans détour avec plus ou moins de fierté le rendait curieux. D'autant plus qu'elle parlait d'échange de l'information. Qui cela concernait-il ? Quel genre d'information ? Depuis quand ? Il se posait beaucoup d'autres questions et n'osait pas forcément les posés, plus par peur de connaître les réponses.

\- Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que peut dire un homme ou une femme épuisée par la jouissance. Beaucoup parle parce qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils disent. D'autres ne pensent pas que les putes peuvent tirer profit de ce qu'ils disent. Certain nous prennent parfois pour des psychologues. Ils nous parlent peut-être que de leur famille et problème conjugaux mais tout ce qui ce dit nous sert un jour ou l'autre. Le chantage peut être un bon moyen de pression. Ils ne nous soupçonnent même pas.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la seule à le faire n'est-ce pas ?

\- Absolument. Senusnet aussi, Luna lui à laisser cette liberté. Commença-t-elle calmement.

\- Luna ? La coupa-t-il brusquement.

\- Luna est la dépositaire de Senusnet, un mot d'elle et il s'arrêtera. Répondit-elle.

\- Les dépositaires ont tant de pouvoir que ça sur les majeurs ? Questionna-t-il curieux.

\- Bien plus que vous n'avez l'air de l'imaginer. Nous faisons tous pour ne pas que notre dépositaire nous quitte, ils sont tout pour nous. Sans eux nous ne somme plus sain d'esprit, nous ne sommes plus rien même si nous avons de grand pouvoir.

\- Je continuerais à le faire si vous m'y autoriser.

\- Pourquoi le faites-vous ?

\- Quoi ?! Me prostituer ? Parce que ça me permet de réguler mes pulsions de domination et parfois de violence. J'aime aussi connaître les cadavres des placards des grands de ces mondes. Le monde moldu et sorcier sont bien plus étroitement liés que la plupart des sorciers ne veulent bien le croire. Je suis sûr que vous le savez autant que moi.

Severus réfléchit au dernière parole de Gabrielle. Il est vrai que les guerres sorcières se répercutaient sur les moldus et inversement, c'était un fait avéré. Il repensa alors au fait qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le faire, il y avait bien Senusnet, mais ça ne devait pas être les seuls à le faire. Il y avait donc d'autre personne dans cette combine et probablement la tante de Senusnet ou plutôt sa mère devait être derrière eux, ainsi que beaucoup d'autre personne. Une idée folle germa alors dans son esprit.

\- Vous avez créer un réseau n'est-ce pas ? Pour qui ? Demanda-t-il même s'il connaissait la réponse.

\- Pourquoi me posez-vous la question si vous connaissez la réponse. Rétorqua-t-elle amusée.

\- je veux vous l'entendre dire, pour être sûr. Dit-il mortellement sérieux.

\- Je récoltes des informations pour le compte des majeurs. Avec ça on arrive à mettre en place des plans pour qu'on place notre jeu.

\- Jusqu'où êtes vous allé ?

\- Très loin, très haut… Beaucoup espère que nous récupérions notre place dans la société. Ils attendent patiemment, que nous récupérions ce qui qui nous revient de droit. Ils sont dans l'attente d'un chef de fil. « Cinquante brebis sans berger ne font pas un troupeau. » (2)

\- Depuis quand attendent-ils.

\- Assez longtemps pour que notre histoire en soit devenue une légende. Répondit-elle en détournant son visage.

Severus hocha la tête et su qu'il aurait des réponses plus tard. Ceci dit, ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'avait déjà bien éclairé. La seule question qui le taraudait beaucoup était : depuis quand préparait-il leur retour ? Tout avait l'air bien préparé, ils ne devaient pas qu'avoir ces informations de hauts personnages, ils devaient avoir des partisans partout. Il était même probable que les premiers réincarnés avaient prévus de retrouvés leurs statuts de premier dirigeant ou… De dieu…

Aucun des deux ne parlèrent les heures suivantes. Severus ne montrait rien bien que la présence de la jeune fille ne le dérangeait pas. Gabrielle ne c'était jamais sentit aussi bien qu'en cet instant depuis bien longtemps. Les voix c'étaient taris et l'odeur que dégageait son dépositaire l'apaisait grandement. Elle s'endormit alors sans s'en rendre compte d'un sommeil paisible. Quand Severus le remarqua, il se crispa et se demanda s'il pouvait enlever sa main de la sienne. Après quelques minutes de réflexion il s'échappa pour aller dormir dans sa chambre, ses yeux commençaient à le piquer. Cependant il fut bien vite arrêter lorsque Gabrielle, toujours endormie, gémissaient de douleur et de peur. Une sensation sourde qui s'apparentait à la compassion lui étreint les entrailles. Il finit par se rasseoir près d'elle et lui tint la main. Finalement lui aussi s'endormit bien vite, son livre de potion tombant à moitié de ses genoux.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

1\. épicurisme : « Doctrine d'Épicure, qui se propose la recherche exclusive du plaisir (ce n'est pas la morale d'Épicure, mais c'est l'Église qui luttait contre toute les formes de matérialisme qui le lui a attribué.) » Dictionnaire Larousse.

2 Proverbe russe que j'ai trouvé sur internet. Je l'ai trouvé rigolo et j'ai pu le placer:)

Voilà voilà, le troisième chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaît malgré les fautes d'orthographes qui piquent certainement les yeux comme de l'acide:)

Luna et Senusnet finissent ce qu'ils ont commencer, et pendant ce temps Gabrielle et Severus commencent à apprendre à ce connaître. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de leur relation ?:)

J'ai réussis à le mettre un peu plus tôt que prévus bien qu'il soit un poil moins long que le précédent chapitre:) Je pars 2-3 jours à Rennes et je préfère le mettre avant, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir internet là-bas:p J'essayerais de poster le chapitre 4 le 27 ou le 28 février:)

Je remercie tout ce qui l'ont lu, et qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ça me fais très plaisir et m'incite à écrire la suite:)


End file.
